


Throne of Glass Characters

by The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court/pseuds/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court
Summary: PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES.DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE  NOT READ THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.All credits go to the Throne of Glass Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!
Kudos: 3





	1. Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was born to Rhoe Galathynius and his wife, Evalin Ashryver, in Orynth. For the first eight years of her life, she lived as the Princess of Terrasen. While some people expected her to marry Aedion Ashryver, her cousin and confidante, to solidify the family's claim to the throne, Aelin found the idea laughable as she considered Aedion to be her brother, and Aedion felt the same. Aelin's Fae heritage manifested itself at an early age. She could shift between forms quite easily, though her fire control was less than exemplary. Her lack of control led to a deep-seated fear of her own powers, which was so intense that she considered it a relief when magic fell and she no longer had to fear herself. As a child, Aelin also encountered Dorian Havilliard while his parents were on a state visit to Terrasen.

The Fall of Terrasen  
One night, the King of Adarlan decided to overthrow one of his major political opponents, the royal family of Terrasen, and to conquer their country for his own. Aelin discovered the deaths of her parents when she climbed into their bed thinking the wetness on the bed was due to rain coming in from the open window in their chamber and woke to a maid's screams to discover the bed was filled with their blood. Her mother's dearest friend, Lady Marion Lochan, sacrificed herself to allow Aelin to escape and survive the massacre of her family. She fell into a river, and only Elena sacrificing herself to save her kept her alive. The King cemented his rule over Erilea by promoting across the country the deaths of the Terrasen nobility, all the while was unaware of the survival of Aelin. After the death of her parents and Orlon, her uncle, and King of Terrasen, she became the sole survivor of Terrasen's royal family.

Arobynn Hamel, King of the Assassins, was led by Elena in a trance and found Aelin half frozen to death on the banks of the Florine River. He offered her a choice; to stay with him and be trained as an assassin, or to be cast-off in the streets. Aelin chose the former and became an assassin, killing her first target at the age of nine. She was restyled as Celaena Sardothien to hide her true identity. 

Aelin trained at the Assassins' Keep in Rifthold, and it was here that she spent the majority of her life following the deaths of her parents. However, she was captured after attempting to exact revenge on Ioan Jayne and Rourke Farran for murdering her lover Sam Cortland. As a result, she was sent to the Salt Mines of Endovier—a labour camp—and sentenced as a slave to reside there for the remainder of her life.

The Assassin’s Blade  
The Assassin and the Pirate Lord

Aelin meets with Arobynn's inner circle of assassins late at night. Arobynn announces that Gregori's mission has failed, resulting in his capture and incarceration in the castle dungeons. Aelin suggests that the assassins poison him before he leaks any information to the authorities, as per protocol, but Sam expresses horror to this proposal. She then inquires about Ben, as she has noticed that he is not present, and Arobynn reveals that Ben was killed during the mission. Outraged, Aelin demands why the others did not retrieve his body. Sam replies that there were too many guards and that the retrieval could potentially lead the guards to the Assassins' Keep. Furious, Aelin stalks out of the room, vowing to recover her friend's body.

Two months later, Aelin and Sam travel to Skull's Bay to meet with Rolfe as Arobynn's emissaries, in order to exact retribution from the Lord of Pirates for the murders of three other assassins by pirates. Aelin expresses indignation at Rolfe's tardiness and roots around his office, much to Sam's irritation. Rolfe arrives and demands that Aelin remove herself from his chair.

She rises, sits beside Sam, and then accuses Rolfe of being involved in Gregori's capture and Ben's death, citing the tattoos that were spotted on the attackers. The Pirate Lord argues that the tattoos would only have been visible during a full moon, but the incident did not occur during a full moon. She and Sam hand Arobynn's letter to Rolfe; he finishes reading it, then reveals that he will not be compensating Arobynn in gold, but rather—much to Aelin's horror—is brokering a slave trade agreement with him. Although she was unaware of the true content of the letter, Aelin acts as if she knew exactly what the message was.

Rolfe sends Aelin and Sam to their lodging. Initially, Rolfe plans to provide two separate rooms for them, but Aelin insists that only one room is necessary. Rolfe raises his eyebrows suggestively, prompting Aelin to clarify that she wishes for two beds in one room.

Alone in the room with Sam, Aelin turns on him, believing that he had prior knowledge of the contents of the letter, but he denies her accusations. Aelin rants, baffled as to why Arobynn would deceive them, and dispatch them to reprove Rolfe for a crime he was not involved in. Sam says that Arobynn has his reasons, but Aelin presses on, expressing disgust at the idea of trading slaves. She asserts that the guild does not need the money, but she wonders if Arobynn is not as wealthy as she believes and has been spending money that he does not have, or if he simply wishes to become more affluent. Sam asks if she is going to bathe or if he can go first, and Aelin storms off to take a bath.

Rolfe taunts Aelin at dinner, urging her to remove her mask so she can partake in the meal, but she refuses. When he questions her about her past, Aelin shoots back a gibe about the map tattoo, implying that Rolfe did not work for his position as she did for hers. Rolfe then tells her that the map has been immutable for the past eight years, which unnerves Aelin, and that he did have to toil and kill to earn his title. Once again, Rolfe remarks on her arrogance and cites Sam as an example for discretion in terms of choosing when to speak. He warns Aelin to be wary of Sam, as he could be waiting for a chance to eliminate her. Aelin snaps at Rolfe to mind his own business.

Back in their room, Sam pokes fun at Aelin, who threateningly suggests that perhaps he should not sleep that night. He asks if she really cannot tolerate teasing, to which she replies that she cannot when it involves her life. He nervously asks if he should be concerned about sleeping that night, but she laughs to herself and reassures him that he need not worry—for tonight, at least. He falls asleep, and Aelin listens to his breathing as she keeps watch.[3] Aelin does not sleep well that night because the situation with the slave trade nettles her. She thinks to herself that Ben would be appalled by the deal too because he was the kindest person she knew. Disgusted with the immorality of slaving and Arobynn's choice to involve her in his deal, Aelin decides to rescue the slaves.

After disarming the guards of the two slave ships, disabling seven other ships, and starting a city-wide brawl, the two assassins successfully help the two hundred slaves escape and secure a contractual agreement with Rolfe, effectively ending both Arobynn's and Rolfe's involvement in the slave trade and establishing Skull's Bay as a safe haven for escaped slaves. Their collaboration blossoms into a tentative—if somewhat awkward—friendship between the rival assassins and they return together to face the wrath of Arobynn.

Upon their return to Rifthold, Arobynn's is extremely angry. Restraining Sam, he beats Aelin mercilessly until she loses consciousness, forcing Sam to watch.

The Assassin and the Healer  
Following her abolition of the Skull's Bay slave trade and the severe beating by Arobynn as a result, Aelin is sent to train with the Silent Assassins as further punishment. After spending two days waiting for her ship to the Red Desert, she is in a combative mood and expresses some disappointment that no one has attempted to rob her. Yrene Towers notices Aelin, although she does not know her by name. She observes that the mysterious girl can drink quite a bit and keeps to the shadows. When she brings dinner to the girl's table and the girl speaks to her, Yrene notes her manner of speaking, which marks her as an educated person, and remarks mentally that she is wise to eschew the stew. Aelin watches Yrene move about the White Pig, admiring her deft avoidance of the grasps of handsy customers. Her thoughts turn to her own restlessness, as the room she rented from Nolan is foul, the town is too isolated to offer any decent entertainment, and she has already read her book more than once.

Itching for a fight, Aelin sneaks into the alley behind the inn after closing only to find four mercenaries attack Yrene in the hopes of stealing her meagre earnings. After killing three of the four men, Aelin allows a shaken but grateful Yrene to treat her wounds while the young woman shares her heart-wrenching story, revealing her past as a gifted healer. Aelin gruffly questions Yrene as to why she, the daughter of a healer, is in Innish working as a barmaid; she admonishes her for not pressing on and at least being penniless in Antica near Torre Cesme instead of miserable in Innish and criticizes her for allowing herself to waste away in the awful town for the sake of a clean conscience. When Yrene doesn't answer, Aelin asks how long it has been since her mother died and acknowledges the hardship of being a gifted healer—especially one from Fenharrow—during that time, before inquiring what she would do if she attended Torre Cesme. Yrene replies that she would return to Erilea to help those in need of healers. The barmaid tries to offer Aelin something to treat the injuries on her face, but Aelin refuses, saying that they are meant to be a reminder for herself. Instead of leaving, Aelin—out of fear for Yrene's safety—offers to teach her to defend herself.

Aelin coaches Yrene on the most effective self-defence moves. When Yrene murmurs that she should impart Aelin's tips to Jessa, Aelin urges Yrene to share what she has learned with any female who bothers to listen. The time for Aelin's departure nears, and she realizes that she does not want to remain in one place out of uncertainty and resignation like Yrene. Yrene inquires whether Aelin has needed to use the self-defence moves before; Aelin admits that she has—usually as the hunter.

However, they are soon interrupted by the fourth mercenary who returns with his comrades to exact revenge. When Aelin refuses to lower her weapons on the threat of Yrene's death, Yrene incapacitates her attacker while Aelin quickly dispatches the others, revealing that Aelin was simply using the attack as training for Yrene. With her ship scheduled to depart in the morning, Aelin feels a tug of fate toward the healer and leaves her money and a ruby brooch in the hopes that Yrene can finally afford to travel to the southern continent to train as a healer. Without another word, Aelin boards the ship to the Red Desert.

The Assassin and the Desert  
Conceding to her punishment by Arobynn, Aelin journeys through the crimson dunes of the Red Desert to the fortress of the Silent Assassins, to train with the Mute Master and gain his approval within a month's time. Upon arrival at the fortress, her skills are tested but she is deemed worthy enough to train with the other acolytes, among them Ilias, the son of the Mute Master, and Ansel of Briarcliff, who becomes a fast friend. Training vigorously with the other acolytes and running daily to the oasis, she aids in the defence of the fortress against the silent attack of Lord Berick's men, scaring them off by igniting an oil-drenched ridge.

During her stay in the fortress she even has a relationship with Illias which soon comes to an end because she remembers Sam.

The Assassin and the Underworld Aelin returns from the Red Desert after attaining training from the Mute Master with a huge sum of money. Arobynn gives many gifts to her in the form of apology. In this part, she starts developing a strong relationship with Sam and in the end, she ends up freeing herself and Sam from the money she had received for saving the Mute Master.

The Assassin and the Empire  
This is considered the saddest part of the book. Sam and Aelin start living together in Aelin's apartment after freeing themselves from Arobynn. They plan on leaving to the south continent but before leaving they are stopped by Arobynn Hamel who needs the complete fees for leaving the guild permanently. Aelin gives away her money and they plan to leave to the Southern continent when they go through a shortage of money. They decide to find a last client so that they can have enough money to travel. A client offers them a huge sum of money for killing Ioan Jayne, the crimelord of Rifthold and his second Farran. During this process, Sam is killed as they are betrayed by Arobynn and Aelin is sent to Endovier's salt mines.  
Personality  
Aelin is very passionate about many things, and especially so with the people whom she loves. When she cares for someone, she cares for them deeply and has experienced enough loss in her life to never want to feel it again. Aelin's passionate nature also often extends to her interests, which include books, sweets, and music. Aelin can often be called rude or even evil, but it is obvious that she loves her homeland and her friends very much.

Aelin feels things both strongly and deeply. While she is often teasing, witty, and carefree when she is happy, Aelin's most immediate reaction when angry or sad is to channel her darker emotions into a barely-contained rage or killing calm. This gets her into trouble more often than not, such as when she is captured due to her rash actions and desire for vengeance after the murder of Sam Cortland.

Even during her time as an assassin, she was meticulous in managing her appearance. She has a fixation on finery and insists on wearing fashionable clothing.

Aelin also has a strong moral compass. Though she often tries to suppress the memories of her tumultuous past, her experiences have shaped her into the woman she is, and that is a woman who does not tolerate injustices. Aelin absolutely loathes slavery and unnecessary cruelty, as is evidenced when she allows her contracted targets to go free while acting as the King's Champion and when she freed the slaves at Skull's Bay with the help of Sam Cortland.

Physical description  
Aelin is described as being particularly beautiful, with long golden hair that shines in the sunlight, her hair is quite long because the healers at Doranelle left it to grow and her hair has grown down to her navel as a result. She also possesses Ashryver eyes—bright turquoise eyes with golden rings around the pupils, which serves as the major giveaway to her true identity since they are so distinctive and only run in her family. Standing at 5'7" Aelin’s body is lithe and toned, nevertheless, she is blessed with impressive curves and well-formed breasts. She had many scars, including those on her back which she received from whips during her time in the Salt Mines of Endovier, but these were erased. She also has five tattoos that each describe the stories of how she lost her loved ones, these include Lady Marion Lochan, her mother, father and uncle, her people of Terasen, Sam Cortland, and Princess Nehemia of Eyllwe. All her scars later disappeared in Kingdom of Ash because of Doranelle's healers' ministrations. In Queen of Shadows, she dyed her hair red for a while as a cover to become less recognizable, fortunately, it worked. Nesryn admitted she would find Aelin earlier if her hair appeared golden.

Powers & Abilities  
Standard Fae abilities (shifted) -Fire Magic -Water Magic -Moon-Fire -Wyrd Magic -Near-unlimited magic  
-Enhanced Hearing  
-Enhanced Speed  
-Enhanced Healing (than mortals)  
-Presence of elongated canines  
-Immortality/Long-Life As a Demi-Fae, Aelin is entitled to go through the Settling - which will determine whether she becomes immortal and loses/retains her magic. Maeve informs Aelin that she is "likely five years away from Settling". Aelin will retain her full magic, her full Fae gifts, her shifting abilities and the full extended life of the Fae, due to her great-grandmother's blood flowing through her veins. Mab's line was mentioned by Maeve to run true - so that her descendants will successfully transition into Fae when Settling.


	2. Rowan Whitethorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!  
> I MAKE NO APOLOGIES AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.   
> I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THIS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE THRONE OF GLASS FANDOM PAGE.   
> ENJOY!!

Rowan Whitethorn is a Fae Prince, warrior, and formerly one of six elite warriors of Maeve's Cadre. He is also King-Consort and mate to the Queen of Terrasen, Aelin Galathynius. He is one of the main protagonists of the series.

After his blood oath with Maeve ended, he swore the blood oath to Aelin Galathynius and became the first member of her court.

He is the most powerful full-blooded Fae in existence.

Personality  
Rowan is first seen as cold and uncaring, mostly reacting with anger and annoyance at Aelin during the first stages of their training. Later on, Rowan warms up to Aelin and is kinder and more caring, showing worry when she is hurt or weak.

Rowan is devoted by a blood oath to Aelin and will defend her at any cost. He is incredibly loyal and supportive of her choices.

As a warrior, hundreds of years old, Rowan is capable of cruelty and torture in order to protect what he loves.

Physical description  
Rowan is tall (6'4) and broad-shouldered with every inch of him seemingly corded with muscle. Like all Fae, he has delicately pointed ears and slightly elongated canines. He is described as having an accent, almost like a purr. He has tan skin and a wicked-looking tattoo etched down the left side of his harsh face that starts at the temple and flows over his jaw and down his throat where it disappears beneath his clothes. Rowan and Aelin share a tattoo on their backs. He also has Gavriel's name tattooed on his arm.

He is handsome and has pine-green eyes, tan skin, and long gleaming silver hair. He later cuts his hair to short in Queen of Shadows, claiming that shorter hair is more useful for fighting.

Like other Fae, he has an animal form, which is a white-tailed hawk. 

Abilities

Wind magic: As a member of the Whitethorn House, Rowan possesses the ability to control and manipulate wind however he pleases. He can make cold breezes and warm breezes and can put out Aelin's fire with a thought. His magic also goes as far as to let him steal all of the oxygen out of the air for however long he needs to. He has much more magic than an average Fae.

Ice magic: As a member of the Whitethorn House, Rowan can control and manipulate ice. This is seen in Heir of Fire, where he freezes an entire lake during a training exercise.

Lightning: It is mentioned on a few occasions that Rowan has the ability to create lightning, but it is unknown to what extent.

Healing: Like all Fae, Rowan has advanced healing and great control over it.

Immortality: Rowan, like all Fae, is immortal and cannot age or die unless fatally wounded.  
Shape-shifting: Rowan has an animal form as well, which is a white-tailed hawk. Even in this form, he can still control and use his magic.

Combat Skills: Rowan is accounted one of the foremost warriors in the world, being able to defeat any other being in single combat, and often defeat many opponents at once.


	3. Dorian Havilliard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!  
> I MAKE NO APOLOGIES AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THIS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE THRONE OF GLASS FANDOM PAGE.  
> ENJOY!!  
> Also please comment and tell me if you spot any mistakes while reading this.

King Dorian Havilliard II is the first-born son of Georgina Havilliard and the late King Dorian Havilliard I. He is also Hollin Havilliard's elder brother. He is one of the main viewpoint characters of the series.

Personality and traits  
Before meeting Celaena, Dorian is a vain heartbreaker, a puppet of his tyrannical father. He is something of a flirt, but, after meeting Celaena, he departs from this lustful lifestyle, even turning down a party invitation from Aedion Ashryver.

Dorian is compassionate. This sympathy for others heightens over time, especially after seeing the conditions in Endovier. This compassion, combined with outrage and blossoming courage, pushes him to stand up to his father and many other important officials.

Dorian is also bright, having a curious mind and a love of reading. He is adept at solving problems and will search for the answers to questions even if no one else can or will help. He also possesses a great deal of loyalty, as he goes out of his way and endangers himself to protect his friends. As Aelin also does, he enjoys reading books, playing with puppies, and sword fighting.

Physical description  
Dorian is tall (6'0), lean, with raven-black hair. His eyes are a sapphire blue that Celaena describes as "strikingly blue, the color of the waters of the southern countries." Dorian has well-groomed dark eyebrows and is very handsome. After having the Wyrdstone collar removed, Dorian has a permanent pale line on his tan neck.[2]

Powers and Abilities  
“ Dorian didn't just have magic - he had raw magic. The rarest, and deadliest kind. Sheer, undiluted power, capable of being shaped into whatever form the wielder desired. ”  
– Crown of Midnight

Magic: Dorian possesses powerful, raw magical ability. Dorian's magic at first was a mystery because he was the only person who had access to his abilities during the 10 years magic had been taken away. Later it is discovered that Dorian's father, the King of Adarlan, was the person who froze all magic for everyone except his own extended family, so Dorian, like his father, was allowed to use it. He has been observed so far using magically enhanced strength, shielding, creating ice, wind, fire, lie detection, shapeshifting, and magic hands. He also shows the ability to link his magic with others, shown when Aelin pulled from his raw power in Queen of Shadows and later when Yrene Towers fused her power with his in Kingdom of Ash.  
Strength: The first time Dorian uses his enhanced strength is in Crown of Midnight when Dorian punches a wall in rage at his father for not closing down the slave camps. The stone wall splinters under his punch and a window shatters leaving shards everywhere but in a circle around him.  
Shield: This is also the first time Dorian uses his shield. Another time Dorian is seen shielding is in the battle against Maeve's armada and he shields a line of ships.  
Ice: The first time Dorian is seen with ice is in Crown of Midnight before Nehemia awakens his magic. After a night of cold nightmares and worrying about his friends Dorian wakes and looks down where he was lying and sees a faint outline of ice, when he turns to look at it again, it's gone. Ice has become Dorian's most iconic magical feature. In Heir of Fire Dorian helps Chaol with an experiment on how to destroy the clock tower and ultimately free magic. Dorian freezes one tower which would freeze the others and freeze the bowl in the middle of them. Later on in Heir of Fire, Dorian exposes his magic to his father by saving Chaol's life from an arrow and tells him to run. Dorian then plunges the throne room into ice, but Dorian's father uses the power of a wyrdkey and overpowers Dorian's magic, turning him into a Valg slave which uses Dorian cold magic in horrible ways throughout Queen of Shadows. At the end of the fourth book, Dorian fights Aelin with his ice and is then freed from his collar but not before stabbing Aelin with an ice dagger. In Empire of Storms, Dorian displays his power at the Battle at Skulls bay by freezing a full-grown Sea Wyvern to death and then shattering it. Also in Empire of Storms, Dorian is one of the main magic-wielders fighting against the army of Ilken 500 strong. His ice counters Aelin's fire and kills the fleeing Ilken. At the battle at the end of this novel, Dorian is fighting against the fae with his ice and other abilities.  
Wind: It is unknown what kinds of magic Dorian used to destroy the iconic Glass Castle at the end of Queen of Shadows but it is assumed that he used wind. In Empire of Storms when the court is at Skulls Bay, Dorian awakens and a breeze flutters into the room as his magic awakens as well, this shows that Dorian has wind power as well.  
Fire: Dorian's use of fire is seen first in Empire of Storms, it is a new power of his. It's first seen when Dorian walks into Manon's bedroom under their ship. She thinks he is walking in holding a candle but then realizes that Dorian is creating the fire for himself and it is encasing his hand without burning him. Later on in the battle against Maeve's armada, Dorian is fighting with ice and fire against the soldiers. In Kingdom of Ash, Dorian turns his body into pure fire, completely melting a wyvern as it attempted to swoop down and eat him during the skirmish between the Ironteeth and Crochan witches.  
Lie Detection: This is also a power of Dorian's that is briefly mentioned first in Empire of Storms. After the bloodhound tells Manon about her Thirteen, Dorian comes into Manon's room and tells her that he sensed the lie. Several other times Dorian mentions sensing a lie however it is unknown if this is his magic or the magic of Damaris, the Sword of Truth, he carries. This is seen later in Kingdom of Ash when Manon states she did not lead the Ironteeth to the Crochans. Dorian, through Damaris, knew this was a lie.  
Magic Hands: At first, this ability was introduced in Crown of Midnight directly after the discovered death of Princess Nehemia. Celaena Sardothien is throwing herself at Chaol Westfall in an attempt to kill him. But, in a desperate fling, Dorian freezes Celaena with his magical hands that are described as an extension of himself and he can feel everything that happens to them. In Empire of Storms these forgotten hands come up again when Manon Blackbeak falls off her wyvern, Abraxos, and Dorian jumps into the water to save her. When he visits her in her room Dorian flirts with her and teases her with his invisible hands. When Erawan's Bloodhound finds itself in Manon's room after taking Fenrys's form, Dorian snaps it's neck with his invisible hands and kills it, preventing it from hurting Manon physically and emotionally.  
Shapeshifting: During Kingdom of Ash Dorian experiments with his shapeshifting abilities. He starts off small, wanting his eyes to turn brown. However, he has difficulty shifting. After a few tries, he succeeds, but the shifting is out of control. After a few days, he has mastered shifting small parts of his body. He can shapeshift into a crow fairly easily and soon masters shapeshifting all of his body at once. Like into a mouse or a woman.  
While forging the Lock with Aelin, he uses much of his magic before Aelin sends him back to their world. Dorian is left with his magic weakened and with a definite bottom.

Relationships

Aelin Galathynius  
Dorian first met Aelin when they were children, prior to the conquest of Terrasen. His memories of that meeting remained hazy, but he remembered her as a precocious, wild girl, who had asked her older cousin, Aedion Ashryver, to teach Dorian a lesson after he had spilled tea on her. The two of them develop a bond during the royal tournament, and within this period of time Dorian shares a friendly relationship with her, showering her with numerous gifts: books, sweets, and a pet dog. They even share multiple kisses, although, in the end, Aelin rejects him, believing that they do not have any chances for a future, as Dorian is the Crown Prince of Adarlan. Afterwards, she and Dorian remain close friends. Each cares deeply about the other's safety, and they come to one another for advice.

Chaol Westfall  
Chaol and Dorian have been best friends since early childhood when Chaol had arrived at Rifthold with his father as the heir of Anielle. However, after Adarlan expanded their territories and the tribes of White Fang Mountains ceased to attack Anielle, Chaol's family was ready to leave back to their home. In order not to leave his best friend and Rifthold, Chaol decided to reject his noble title and was chosen to become the King's Captain of the Guard. Chaol has called Dorian his "best friend" and also said he loved him.

Sorscha  
Sorscha had a crush on Dorian for six years, since she came to the Glass Castle, but she was certain that a relationship would never happen. However, Dorian took notice of her when he visited her to have some wounds bound. He recognizes her and asks for her name. When she tends another wound of Dorian's shortly afterward, he asks about her life, then sends a messenger the next day for tell him where her village was so he could mark it on his personal map of Erilea. Sorscha later discovers that Dorian had magic powers and began helping him learn to control it. A relationship blossomed, and Dorian and Sorscha become lovers. Following the purge at Calaculla, Dorian, concerned for Sorscha's safety, panics and attempts to offer her money and supplies so she can flee, but Sorscha refuses, insisting that they stay together. Chaol and Aedion work on an escape plan for Dorian and Sorscha so they can leave the King behind together. Eventually, Sorscha is revealed to have leaked information about the king to the rebels. Dorian attempts to bargain with the king for his lover's life, but the king callously beheads Sorscha, causing Dorian to fly into a fit of rage and grief and unleash his powers.

King of Adarlan  
Dorian has a strained relationship with his father. For a long time, he disagreed with the King of Adarlan's brutality but remained silent so as not to anger him. One of the reasons Dorian yielded to his father was his desire to keep his spoiled brother, Hollin, from being named heir, as he believed Hollin would make a poor or even evil ruler, especially under the instruction of their father. After the King's Tournament, Dorian begins to display some level of defiance towards his father. This attitude intensifies when Dorian, after a conversation with Nehemia, loses his temper in the council meeting about increasing the number of slaves in Calaculla and angrily tells the council that oppressing the conquered peoples will only spark more rebellions and create more rebel sympathizers. When Dorian learns of Chaol and Aedion's involvement with the rebel movement, he does not inform his father but tells the two men to leave him out of it. While Dorian works with Sorscha to control his magic, romance blossoms between them - a romance that they must keep secret. After the slaughters at Endovier and Calaculla, Dorian begs Sorscha to leave the palace for fear of what his father will do if he discovers that Sorscha has been helping him, although she refuses to leave him. When the King discovers that Sorscha has been passing information about himself to the rebels, he orders Sorscha to be killed. Dorian screams in protest, and when Sorscha is killed, he loses control of his magic and attacks. The King then enslaves his eldest son with a Wyrdstone collar, which allows a demon to possess Dorian.

Georgina Havilliard  
While Dorian and Georgina's relationship is far less strained than Dorian and the King's, tension still exists between Dorian and his mother. He attends her parties, although he finds them dull; however, he may do this out of decorum rather than actual desire to be with her. Dorian also disapproves of Georgina's spoiling of Hollin, as it feeds into the boy's unpleasant personality. To Dorian's frustration, Georgina pressures him to find a wife, even going so far as to have a list of eligible ladies composed for him. Nevertheless, Georgina appears to care for Dorian, albeit in a rather shallow manner.

Fleetfoot  
Fleetfoot is the pup of one of Dorian's dogs, who escaped and mated with an unknown male to conceive the litter that produced Fleetfoot. Dorian originally plans on painlessly putting the pup down because of her antisocial temperament, but at Celaena's bequest, he promises to spare her life and find her a home. Dorian indeed places the pup in a home by giving her to Celaena as a Yulemas gift.  
When Celaena goes on her mission to Wendlyn, Dorian vows to look after Fleetfoot until she returns.

Manon Blackbeak  
Manon, not knowing why she cares, visits Dorian after asking Asterin about love, hinting at a future romance between the two. The two later meet again and continue to tease each other, leading to a romance between the two. After a few weeks of teasing, romance, and kissing, Dorian walks into Manon's room. Manon tells Dorian to "finish what he started". It is inferred that "what he started", was a night where they had kissed and Dorian had left saying "I'm not finished with you yet". Following, this, the two have sex.


	4. Aedion Ashryver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the Throne of Glass Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!  
> If you notice any mistakes while reading this please comment

Aedion Ashryver is Aelin Galathynius's maternal cousin. He served as a general in Adarlan's military before reuniting with his cousin and joining her court.

Biography  
Early Years  
Aedion's mother, Evalin's cousin, was Gavriel's lover until he was forced to leave because of the blood oath he had taken to Maeve, which compelled him to obey her commands whether he wanted to or not. Fearing that Maeve would discover Aedion's parentage and use that knowledge to exploit him, she never shared with Aedion the identity of his father.

After his mother's death, Aedion was raised in the Galathynius household in Orynth. He and his maternal cousin, Aelin, were very close friends growing up. He trained to be her guardian, and he planned to take the blood oath to her when she ascended to the throne.

The two of them first encountered Dorian Havilliard as children, before the conquest of Terrasen and war with Wendlyn. Aedion taught Dorian a lesson after the latter spilled tea on Aelin's dress.

Aedion was in Orynth at the time of the slaughter, and thus escaped the fate of his aunt and uncle. Even though he was not at fault for his family members' deaths, Aedion blamed himself for many years, thinking that he should have ridden the countryside estate where they were staying as soon as news of Orlon's assassination broke. From that time onward, Aedion strove to rise in the ranks of Adarlan's army in order to reclaim the Sword of Orynth and gain a position of power that would help him avenge his family. He and the Bane, his squadron, won their first battle when Aedion was eighteen; the King of Adarlan offered him a reward, and he requested the sword.

As a general, Aedion frequently staged battles and exaggerated body counts to aid the rebels in the Staghorn Mountains. He eventually was reunited with Ren Allsbrook and Ren's grandfather, Murtaugh Allsbrook, both of whom he had believed to be dead. At this point, he began working with the rebels in Rifthold.

Crown of Midnight  
Dorian mentions Aedion as the heir of the Wendlyn bloodline, and one of the fiercest generals of the King of Adarlan, commonly called the Wolf of the North.

Heir of Fire

Aedion makes his first physical appearance in the court of Adarlan. He approaches the King, who snaps

that the general's arrival is a month overdue. Aedion astonishes their audience by casually dismissing his tardiness, blaming a winter storm. When the King inquires where the Bane is, Aedion informs him that they will arrive within a week. Aedion informs the King that he comes bearing gifts, but as the pages enter the room with the satchels, the King orders them to take the packages up to his chambers to avoid offending other people before ordering Aedion to attend a war council the following day. Chaol notices the black ring on Aedion's finger and believes that the general is under the thrall of the King by Valg possession.

Aedion joins Chaol and Dorian at their table. He snidely compliments Chaol's scar and taunts him, then expresses interest in meeting the King's Champion. After getting a rise out of Chaol, he moves on to discuss the murder of Baba Yellowlegs.

Much to Dorian's displeasure, the King orders the prince to keep Aedion company for the afternoon. Aedion rejects Dorian's suggestions, insisting on walking through the garden. He hums inappropriate songs and eyes some women; when the guards aren't looking, he trips Dorian, sending the prince sprawling into a rosebush.

Despite the Bane's absence, Aedion hosts a party in a rented-out tavern in the city

and invites many of Chaol's men, including two senior guards who abandoned their posts to join the festivities. When Chaol notices this, he goes off to the party to find his missing guards and Aedion, but despite asking numerous people where they last saw the general, they all say he is somewhere different, and Chaol doesn't find him. He resolves to come to the party the next night, and find leverage against Aedion.

The next day, Chaol watches as Aedion does an excellent job of making sure everyone notices him enjoying his own party, but slips away when no one apart from Chaol is paying attention. Chaol continues to follow Aedion through the slums until Aedion stops outside a building and begins talking to a cloaked stranger with twin blades. He sees the two of them go inside, and considers that Aedion might be buying illicit substances, but is so distracted that he is caught.

Inside the building, Chaol recognizes it as the one where he had once been held hostage as leverage against Celaena. Along with Aedion is the man with the twin blades, and an elderly man who is still fit despite his age. He also recognizes them as the man who taunted him in the warehouse, and the old man who tried to stop Celaena from killing all the rebels when Chaol was kidnapped. When he is asked, Chaol explains that he came to the warehouse because of Aedion, and tells the two other men that no matter what they think, the King of Adarlan still controls Aedion, and pointedly looks at the Wyrdstone ring. Aedion becomes interested in Chaol for his knowledge of the ring, whose powers he doesn't understand. He then reveals that when the King gave him the Sword of Orynth, he also offered Aedion a Wyrdstone ring, but thanks to his Fae heritage, he could tell that the ring smelled strange, and instead had a copy made, while he threw the real one into the sea. Aedion tries to get Chaol to tell him more about the King and the Wyrdstone rings, but when Chaol refuses he answers that his life is already forfeit and that he either can tell them willingly and meet a quick end, or have them torture the information out of him. Chaol is disgusted by the thought of dying this way, and as he thinks of Dorian, he realizes that he must protect his best friend. Chaol finally looks at Aedion and tells him that Aelin is alive.

Aedion is standing on an empty dock with Chaol who is coughing up blood from the slight beating he received as a warning from the man with the scar and twin blades, who is, in fact, Ren Allsbrook, heir and Lord of Allsbrook. Together Ren, and his grandfather, Murtaugh, who is the elderly man, escape from the butchering blocks when Ren's parents created a diversion that cost them their lives, and the scar on Ren's face. It is revealed that Aedion is often called Adarlan's Whore by those who don't know him, for his apparent betrayal of Terrasen by working presumably willingly for the King of Adarlan. However, ever since Terrasen's fall, Aedion has always hated, undermined, and betrayed the King, as the Bane is comprised entirely of both rebels and rebel sympathizers. Despite his supposed loyalty and subservience to the King, Aedion has been loyal to Terrasen and especially Aelin all this time. While the King did summon Aedion and the Bane to Rifthold, Aedion had come looking for the people who were spreading rumours that Aelin was building an army, which Ren and Murtaugh admitted had been created by Archer Finn. Even though he has spent the last ten years secretly defying the King, Aedion feels incredible guilt over what he has done, even though he won back the Sword of Orynth when the King granted him a boon after his first victory. Before hearing about Aelin, Aedion had been perfectly content to let people believe him to be a traitor to his family, but now he feels more guilt than ever for what he has had to do to maintain his disguise and false loyalty.

Aedion is shocked to hear that Aelin truly is alive, even though the rumours had been a lie. He is even more shocked by the story that Chaol tells him, which is the story of Celaena Sardothien, the most infamous assassin of Adarlan's empire, and Aedion's beloved, long-lost cousin, Aelin. When he realizes that Aelin was the King's Champion, Chaol explains that he hadn't known Celaena's identity when he sent her to Wendlyn. He explains that he'd found out about her Fae heritage, and simply meant for her to find refuge amongst the Fae that lives there. Aedion scorns Chaol for having told him all this vital information when Chaol had originally believed him to be possessed and in the service of the King, but Chaol tells him that he knew the risk. Chaol also explains that in other men with Wyrdstone rings, he'd seen a sort of physical darkness in them that he hadn't seen in Aedion. When Aedion asks, Chaol tells him that even Dorian doesn't know about Celaena. Aedion recalls how back in Terrasen, there had been so much worrying and stress about Aelin's magic, that they'd considered sending her to multiple schools and teachers, all except for Maeve in Doranelle, who, thanks to Chaol, she ended up seeing anyway. Aedion asks Chaol if Celaena will return, and Chaol admits that he doesn't know. Aedion ponders whether to trust the captain, and Chaol tells him that the reason he'd been tracking the rebels was that they might have valuable information. Aedion considers killing Chaol, but then remembers that Chaol had been Celaena, and therefore Aelin's, lover, and decides that Chaol is more useful alive than dead thanks to his invaluable information. Aedion asks to know more about the Wyrdstone rings, but Chaol refuses and instead offers to bargain.

Aedion and Chaol later meet in the tomb, having agreed to trade information for information, as Aedion knows about magic's disappearance, and Chaol knows about the Wyrdkeys and the King. As Chaol shows the Eye of Elena which Celaena gave to him before leaving, he explains the Wyrdkeys and the King's possession and use of them. However, Dorian, who had been keeping books about magic in the tomb comes along and overhears their conversation. He hears his father's power and Celaena's identity before Aedion and Chaol find him. He asks them why they didn't tell him, and Chaol says that it was better for him not to know anything in case it put him at risk. Dorian is upset that they thought he would tell on them to his father and understands that Chaol and Aedion are working together to free magic. He disapproves of Aedion and Chaol working together, and both he and Aedion are sceptical about one another. Dorian tells them that he will keep their secrets, but he won't have any part in what they are doing and leaves. Aedion leaves through the underground waterway and contemplates the King's power and Baba Yellowlegs' visit to the castle. When he reaches the warehouse in the slums, he meets Ren and Murtaugh, who, while knowing Aelin is alive, do not know that she is Celaena Sardothien, since Chaol refused to talk to anyone about Aelin except Aedion.

With Lysandra

Aedion is imprisoned by the King and is scheduled to be executed on Dorian's birthday. Aedion rescued by Aelin but not before being injured. He and Aelin share a heartfelt reunion and is surprised to find that Aelin does not judge him for what he did during the 10 years they were separated. He soon meets both Lysandra and Rowan and seems to be very territorial towards Aelin when he is around Rowan. When he hears about Rowan taking the blood oath to Aelin, he gets infuriated and argues with Aelin. After that, Aelin kicks him out of her apartment, but he stays on the rooftop. He stays there all night being useful by keeping watch. The next morning he and Aelin swap apologizes and forgive each other.  
Personality  
Aedion has Aelin's snarky, sarcastic attitude and her self-confidence. He is unfailingly loyal, willing to die for his queen, and even besmirch his own name for the good of Terrasen. Over the last few years, he has come to enjoy lavish parties and become licentious to the point where it makes Dorian look celibate. However, in Heir of Fire, it was revealed that he held such parties to distract people from his true motives of working with the rebel movement.

Aedion is bisexual, revealing to Lysandra that he is attracted to people regardless of gender.

Physical description  
Aedion is tall (6'3), heavily muscled, and handsome, with a tanned complexion from years in the snow-bright mountains of Terrasen. He has long, golden blond hair and turquoise eyes ringed with gold, common for members of House Ashryver.

In Heir of Fire, Chaol states that Aedion and Aelin could have been twins since both of them shared the same golden-blond hair and Ashryver eyes.

He has a tattoo over his heart that looks like a knot, with the names of Terrasen's court written above it.

Abilities  
Swordsmanship: As a seasoned general and soldier, Aedion is proficient in military combat and fighting with a sword/other weapons.  
Leadership: Aedion is an accomplished leader, able to both inspire his men and command them tactically effectively.  
Enhanced Senses: Aedion, being Demi-Fae, has much better senses that the average human.  
Relationships  
Aelin Galathynius  
Aedion cares very much for his cousin and was often called her best friend, as other children in the castle were scared of her magic. In Kingdom of Ash he swears the blood-oath to her, in front of everyone as promised by Aelin to him.

Lysandra  
He and Lysandra meet in Queen of Shadows and he comes to care for her very much to the point of saying that one day he'll marry her.

In Kingdom of Ash he pretends Lysandra doesn't exist and feels resentment towards her. After Lysandra nearly dies he realizes he has mistreated her gravely and apologizes. Towards the end of the book they admit their true feelings for each other and kiss.

In the epilogue of Kingdom of Ash it is said that Aedion and Lysandra will be married.

Gavriel  
Gavriel was Aedion's father. Aedion finds out that Gavriel sired him during Queen of Shadows. They meet during Empire of Storms, they have a very strained relationship at first, Aedion blaming his mother's death on him. Their relationship improves towards the end of Empire of Storms.

Aedion and Gavriel reunite in Kingdom of Ash during the battle at Orynth. Gavriel asks him if Aedion wants to hold the gate together (asking him if Aedion wants Gavriel to be his father), and Aedion says yes. When Aedion runs to the Bane he sees that Gavriel is at the gate, telling Aedion to close it. Aedion sprints toward his father but sees that Gavriel is already dead - having sacrificed himself for Terrasen and his son.

Aedion promises to bury Gavriel in the royal graveyard, and Rowan adds Gavriel's name to the tattoo over Aedion's heart.


	5. Lysandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the Throne of Glass Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!

Lysandra Ashryver is the Lady of Caraverre, a former courtesan and a shifter. She is a viewpoint character.

Early Life  
Lysandra was kicked out of her home as a child after accidentally shifting into a hissing tabby in front of her mother. She spent days crying at her mother's door until she was threatened to be taken by the guards. Then, she spent her days surviving as different animals and begging for food as beautiful young girls. When magic was erased, she got stuck in the form of one of these beautiful young girls. Eventually, she was found by Arobynn Hamel and given to Clarisse DuVency. This meant that she was trained to become a courtesan.

Queen of Shadows  
When Lysandra appears for the first time she is paying a visit to Aelin's house in Rifthold to inform her about Arobynn Hamel's plan. The young courtesan was a the time accompanied by a young little girl named Evangeline since she knew that Aelin wouldn't kill her in front of a child. Lysandra explains to Aelin the reason for her visit. She has come to give Aelin the details of the plan to save the young queen's cousin, Aedion, who is about to be executed at the celebration for the Crown Prince's birthday. Once she explains every last detail of the plan, the young courtesan starts talking about the past, revealing to Aelin things that she wasn't aware of. At the end of the meeting, Aelin and Lysandra come to the conclusion that there is no need for them to be enemies and that they both have been manipulated by Arobynn to dislike each other.

After a while, Lysandra visits Aelin's apartment once again to bring clothes for Rowan Whitethorn. Rowan, being able to track her scent, reveals that she is a Shapeshifter. Lysandra explains how after magic had vanished from Erilea, she was trapped in this form, and as a result of the years that had gone by she had completely forgotten what her true form was.

Aelin gives Lysandra a note saying 'He's all yours,' allowing her to be the one to kill Arobynn. He lets her sleep beside him, and she slits Arobynn's throat.

Empire of Storms  
Lysandra becomes a member of Aelin's court and aids Aelin in the war against Erawan. Notably, she shifts into a sea dragon to destroy Erawan's fleets and Maeve's armada. It is mentioned that before Aelin was kidnapped, the Queen of Terrasen wanted Lysandra to take her (Aelin's) form amongst her army and sire heirs with Aedion should Aelin receive the fate she'd expected, implying a romantic relationship between the two (Lysandra, Aedion) and that Lysandra was one of the few Aelin trusted most.

When Aelin is captured by Maeve, Lysandra shifts into Aelin, to trick the new allies into believing Aelin is still with her troops and not captured. She does this to avoid conflict breaking out between the allies or potentially losing allies.

Kingdom of Ash  
Lysandra continues her ruse of being Aelin while drifting away from Aedion, who is angry at her for deceiving and lying to him. She goes out on patrols and engages in battles, slowly exhausting herself until she slips up and accidentally reveals her true self to Aelin's allies. She attempts to defend Orynth against Erawan's hordes and almost dies, after which she and Aedion reconcile. When Erawan and Maeve are defeated, Lysandra takes her place as Lady of Caraverre and in the epilogue is stated to have married Aedion an unknown amount of time into the future.

Personality  
The earliest depiction we see of Lysandra is a spoiled girl who always gets what she wants, along with frequently getting in the way of her "enemy" Celaena Sardothien. As the series progresses, however, she displays a sharp mind, courage, and kindness.

She has taken the small girl Evangeline under her wing and this is what makes Aelin begin to trust her again. Throughout the series Lysandra proves herself to be a loyal and courageous member of the new court of Terrasen. She is fiercely loyal and very dedicated to creating a better world for Evangeline.

Physical description  
Lysandra is introduced as a stunningly beautiful curvy woman with dark brown hair reaching down her shoulders and back. Her skin is pale with emerald green eyes, full lips, and voluminous breasts (which she complains about because they are, according to her, very heavy and cause her back pain and don't serve well during fights.). After magic returns, they become much smaller.

During Empire of Storms she changes their shape, making them smaller. She also decides to wear her hair shorter, reaching just above her collarbone, and her skin becomes a sun-kissed tone. During Kingdom of Ash she chooses to wear her hair long again. One of her wrists was marked with Madame Clarisse's brothel sigil: a snake in midnight ink. The tattoo has been branded over after she gained her freedom back.

As a shapeshifter, Lysandra can take on any appearance she wants. However, her brand remains on her skin no matter what form she takes. Her actual appearance is unknown, as she has forgotten what she looked like, though she does describe herself as being rather plain.

Powers and abilities  
Lysandra is a shapeshifter and can shapeshift into any animal or human that she wills. She prefers her ghost leopard form.

Lysandra has been seen as:

Several beautiful young girls  
Several men  
Several women  
Several birds  
Several insects  
Dog  
Cat  
Seagull  
Ghost leopard  
Crow  
Squirrel  
Falcon  
Aelin Galathynius  
Sea dragon  
Modified sea dragon  
Fenrys  
Marsh beast  
Swamp viper  
Horse  
Butterfly  
Hummingbird  
Bat  
Bumblebee  
Bear  
Elk  
Hawk  
Wyvern  
Shark  
Ruk  
White river dragon


	6. Chaol Westfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the Throne of Glass Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!  
> If there are any mistakes you notice while reading this please comment and tell me.  
> Thanks!!

Chaol Westfall is the former Adarlanian Captain of the Royal Guard, and the Hand of the King to his best friend, King Dorian Havilliard. He is the husband of Yrene Towers.

Personality  
Chaol can be a cold figure to his enemies. Chaol was one of the few people not afraid of Aelin. He had always been suspicious of Aelin but seemed to respect her abilities. Chaol has been described to have a friendly relationship with his guards, and they appear to trust and respect him. The person whom Chaol loves the most is Dorian Havilliard.

Chaol values his position as the Captain of the Royal Guard highly. He is extremely proud of his position and is shown to be competent.

After his injury, Chaol becomes bitter and depressed as he values his independence and cannot stand to be helped. He even goes so far as to throw his sword into the Avery as a sign that he is no longer who he once was. When under stress or in pain, Chaol's coping mechanism is exercise, combat, pushing his body and muscles until they can't take any more.

Chaol exhibits signs of trauma, as he is haunted by the deaths of Nehemia Ytger, who he felt he could have saved, his men, who were tortured and killed, and Sorscha, who he watched be beheaded. Dorian's enslavement by his father after buying Chaol time to escape Rifthold also haunts him.

Physical appearance  
Chaol is described as handsome with chestnut hair and copper-brown eyes. His hair is initially close-cropped but during the events of Queen of Shadows it grows out slightly, long enough for certain strands to reach his brow. Yrene describes Chaol as incredibly muscled and tall, he is in fact 6'1.

Abilities  
Chaol is an expert swordsman, having trained with the Adarlanian Master of Arms, Theodus Brullo, since boyhood. Chaol carries a finely crafted sword with the golden pommel in the shape of the flying eagle

His skills are such that he wins the first time he and Celaena spar together. In a swordfight, he even can beat Dorian. His professional skills are outstanding: only Chaol is sent to watch Celaena while she is wandering around the palace site. In contrast, over ten guards are needed the prevent Celaena from escaping while she is staying in her own rooms.

Chaol has incredible strength and endurance as he has honed his body to perfection. His strength is such that he can move around and even mount a horse using only his arms.  
Biography  
Early Life  
Before serving as the Captain of Adarlan's Guard, Chaol was the heir to his father's lands and often traveled with him after their lands became secure against attacks from the White Fang Mountains. Chaol's father wanted him to focus more on politics, and so brought Chaol with him to Rifthold. His father was a hard man and treated him with little affection.

As members of the Royal Council, the Westfall family took up residence in the Glass Castle where Chaol befriended Crown Prince Dorian Havilliard. While at the Castle, Chaol was educated beside Dorian, and trained under Theodus Brullo. When he was thirteen, his father moved the family back to Anielle but Chaol missed his life in Rifthold. With the help of Brullo and Dorian, Chaol became the apprentice to the Captain of the Guard and abdicated his title as the Lord of Anielle to his younger brother, Terrin. At the age of twenty, he became the Captain of the Guard.

When Chaol explained his decision to his father to return to Rifthold, Lord Westfall became enraged and threw his son down a flight of stairs out of their home. Lady Westfall pleaded with her husband to stop, but he wouldn't listen to her. Due to his fall, Chaol was left with a scar on his temple from where his head hit the stone.

Ignoring their Lord's orders, three of the household guards supplied Chaol with a horse, clothing, and food to make his way to Rifthold. He later learned that his father banished the guards and their families into the White Fang Mountains and that only two of the families were alive come Summer. Chaol tried to send them money, but the messenger he sent reported the families were nowhere to be found, possibly killed by his father.

Plot  
Throne of Glass  
Chaol arrives at the salt mines of Endovier with Prince Dorian, as the Captain of the Guard. He introduces himself to the guards as Chaol Westfall and takes Celaena Sardothien to the prince. During their journey to the capital, and later on, he is mocked by her.

Gradually, Chaol changes his judgement of Celaena as he realizes she is a person with virtues and emotions and not a deadly and heartless killing machine - but he can never erase that fact completely from his mind. He trains with Celaena to prepare her for the King's Champion Tournament, and later tries to solve the murders of the other contestants. During Celaena's battle to become the Champion, Chaol watches her and worries when she is hurt. She then wins the King's competition to become the Champion.

Crown of Midnight  
Chaol and Celaena's relationship takes on a whole new level of intimacy. At the very beginning, it seems that his and Celaena's friendship has greatly escalated and it is even hinted that he is falling in love with her. He notices himself watching her, and realizes that he has begun to immensely care about her. During their late night conversations by the fireplace in Chaol’s chamber, he reveals that he used to be a lover to a woman who betrayed him and has since never had any "lady friends," while Celaena talks about the events that led to her capture and what she felt for Sam Cortland.

Chaol finds it difficult to keep himself behind the imaginary line he drew between himself and Celaena and asks her to dance with him at the royal ball, which she does. He does not however realize that these may be feelings of love until he and Celaena share an intimate hug after he comforts her on the anniversary of her parents' deaths. Celaena also seems to realize that she has feelings for him too on that day.

Celaena and he go out for dinner for his birthday. Celaena had meant the dinner to show how much she appreciated him and she wanted him to feel cherished. Chaol even said that no one had ever done something like this for him and Celaena thought how long has it been since he had felt cherished. Celaena then tells him that she has not been killing the people the king had sent her to but helping them escape and change their identites. This leads to a discussion Chaol and her have in which she says that she plans to run away to a place where she can forget her life as an assassin and King's Champion. Chaol says that he will abandon his title as Captain and go with her. Celaena admits to him that he shows her how good the world can be, they share a passionate kiss and then return to the castle, where they make love to one another.

They both think about each other a lot in the days that follow, but an unexpected and unfortunate event leads to an enraged Celaena attacking him and getting locked up in a cell in the dungeons. Though the misunderstanding is cleared up later, Celaena tells him about the difficulty she would have in trusting him again. Dorian takes a back seat for a while as he has become even more entangled with court and Chaol is more focused on Celaena. Even though he and Chaol remain friends, at the very end they break off their friendship due to Chaol’s involvement in the king’s decision to send Celaena to Wendlyn for a mission, which according to Chaol, is ultimately for her own good.

Heir of Fire  
Chaol's friendship with Dorian remains strained as a result of Chaol's involvement in sending Celaena to Wendlyn. Although Chaol resigns that he will not shed light on the real reason he sent Celaena away, Chaol continues to care deeply for Dorian and is even saddened by how things have changed.

Since learning of Celaena's true identity, Chaol continues to struggle with where his true loyalties lie. Upon the return of the king's general, Aedion Ashryver, Chaol's immediate reaction is to distrust him and to be disgusted by what kind of a man Aelin's cousin has become in her absence. Chaol is determined to learn more about Aedion and takes it upon himself to track the general's movements, learning that Aedion is far from the king's influence and is in fact in league with the rebellion. The only way to gain Aedion's trust is for Chaol to take a chance with the only leverage he truly has: the fact that Aelin Ashryver Galathynius is alive and her current whereabouts.

Fortunately, Aedion trusts him and the two begin working together, continuing Celaena's work in figuring out how magic was wiped away from Adarlan. Thus, Chaol teams up with Aedion as well as former members of the court of Terrasen, Ren Allsbrook and his grandfather, Murtaugh. Dorian sneaks up on Chaol and Aedion talking in the tomb of Elena, resulting in Chaol having to finally explain the truth about Celaena. Aedion questions Chaol's intentions and his response is that he is doing this to protect Dorian before he leaves to take his place as the heir of Anielle.

In another confrontation with Dorian, the prince claims that Chaol neither accepts his newly found abilities or the truth about Celaena being the heir of Terrasen, Aelin Galathynius. Chaol sees some merit in Dorian's claims and upon further contemplation he comes to understand that although he may still love her he will have to let her go. When word spreads of Aelin Galathynius taking part in a battle against men sent by the King of Adarlan to Mistward, Chaol and Aedion both rejoice in knowing that not only is she alive but also that she is reclaiming her name. Chaol is also saddened by this because he realizes that even though Celaena would always pick him, Aelin would not. As events unfold in the castle, resulting in Aedion taking the fall as traitor in Chaol's stead and Dorian exposing his raw magic in front of the king to protect his friend, Chaol flees the castle with Fleetfoot and the sword named Damaris. Chaol forsakes his former position as Captain of the Royal Guard and goes back on his agreement with his father to return to Anielle. Chaol himself is now a traitor to Adarlan and hides in Celaena's old apartment along with Ren Allsbrook and Fleetfoot, awaiting her return.

Queen of Shadows  
Chaol becomes one of the rebels. He especially struggles with saving Dorian, who has been possesed by a Valg; unlike Aelin, who believes that killing the prince would be the greatest act of mercy, Chaol firmly believes that Dorian can be still saved from the valg that possesses him.

When they see Dorian meet with the witches, however, he abandons this hope and tries to kill Dorian. He is stopped by the Thirteen, and is almost killed himself.

Chaol later participates in a battle against the King and is grievously injured, resulting in his legs being paralysed. He decides to travel with Nesryn Faliq to Torre Cesme, a building in which skilled healers reside and are trained, in Antica, where he might find people who can fix his spinal injury. He says goodbye to Dorian, who names him as Hand of the King before he leaves.

Empire of Storms Exclusive (WHSmith)  
Chaol and Nesryn travel across the sea on their way to Antica on a ship procured for them by Aelin. Chaol and Nesryn grow closer, though Chaol struggles with being unable to be intimate with her. His negative attitude begins to grate on Nesryn, who tells him off for feeling sorry for himself.

Tower of Dawn  
Wiki-wordmark.png "So good of you to find us additional help, Prince."  
This article is incomplete and may be considered a stub. Help us by expanding it.  
After a three week journey by sea, Chaol and Nesryn arrive at Antica and are immediately taken to the Khagan's palace for an audience. Tasked with gaining Antica's support for the war against Erawan, Chaol pleads their case and attempts to flatter the Khagan with jewels provided by Aelin. The Khagan examines the treasure and dismisses it, and reveals to Chaol and Nesryn that Rifthold has been invaded and is under Valg rule. Chaol fears for Dorian, who has disappeared and cannot be located by the Khagan's spies, nor that of his five children. The Khagan also reveals that his youngest daughter is dead. Chaol realizes how callous his request for aid seems during the time of mourning, and apologizes.

The Khagan has Chaol and Nesryn shown to their rooms in the palace and arranges for a healer from the Torre Cesme to examine him the next day. True to his word, a gifted healer named Yrene Towers arrives the following day and carries out an examination, though she is visibly reluctant to be near him. Chaol asks her questions and irritates her, and she responds by asking him awkward questions relating to his injury.

Over the next few weeks, Yrene attempts to heal Chaol. They have a hateful relationship at first, with Chaol not understanding that she hates him for his former position as Captain to the King of Adarlan's guard. Their relationship improves over time as they get to know each other.

Initially, Yrene is unable to help Chaol as she discovers a knot of black magic resting in the location of his injury that resists her healing magic and causes him excruciating pain when she attempts to touch it. The two spend hours trying to work past it, with each session leaving Yrene weak and exhausted and Chaol wiped out from the pain he has to endure. While they continue their sessions, Chaol is approached by one of the Princes, Kashin, who is in love with Yrene and frustrated by her rebuffs. Following a murder of one of the healers at the Torre, Chaol becomes concerned that the Valg have infiltrated Antica and are trying to kill Yrene for helping him. He and Kashin exchange information and Kashin enlists Chaol's help in searching for anyone with outward signs of Valg possession.

At one point, Chaol agrees to help teach Yrene's self-defence class. Having ordered a custom saddle built to allow him to ride, Yrene and the former captain ride to the Torre and Yrene instructs her interns to help Chaol down from his horse. The ensuing situation angers Chaol greatly, as he is bitter about his helplessness and the way he is handled by the interns makes him feel like a toy. Despite his anger, he teaches the class.

After many failed sessions Yrene makes a breakthrough when she pushes past the dark magic inside him and manages to move it further down his back, giving him the ability to move his toes. Further sessions allow him to move his ankles and feel his legs to some degree. Yrene shows Chaol the texts she used to learn about the Valg, and they learn that there are actually three Valg kings, Erawan, Mantyx and Orcus. Scared by this new revelation, Chaol tries to learn more about what the texts say.

During a party thrown by the Khagan's children where opiate smoke is pumped into the room, Yrene and Chaol share an intimate moment and almost kiss, though Chaol pulls away after remembering that Nesryn is present. Feeling guilty, he makes a point of asking after her family that night and listens to her talk all night. Yrene walks into his room at dawn for their session and mistakes Nesryn sleeping in his bed for a sign that they slept together. He rushes to explain the situation.

Nesryn realises that Chaol doesn't love her and leaves with Prince Sartaq on a long journey to the rukhin nests, leaving Chaol a blunt note about not holding him to any promises. After reading the note Chaol becomes upset as he feels guilty and treats Yrene harshly, throwing her out of his room when she admonishes him for his behavior. To cope with his guilt he pushes his body to the limit with exercises.

Yrene returns to his room later on to yell at him, and is followed by the Valg who murdered the healer at the Torre. She runs to Chaol's room and they barricade the door, with him keeping her calm as she panics. Kashin and his guards arrive and the Valg leaves, and Yrene chooses to stay with Chaol as he makes her feel safe.

Feeling hopeful and happy with her trust in him, Chaol begins training with the Khagan's Captain of Guards and his soldiers, and learns their way of fighting.  
Relationships  
Yrene Westfall  
Yrene is Chaol's wife.

Chaol first meets Yrene in Tower of Dawn, shortly after Yrene is appointed as Chaol's healer. At first, Yrene hated Chaol, because he was Adarlanian, and Adarlan's army destroyed her home in Fenharrow. Over time, they warmed up to each other, and they both told each other about their own lives. They first had sex on Yrene's birthday, when Hasar held a desert party for her. They later got married, and Yrene became pregnant.

Aelin Galathynius  
Chaol and Celaena first interact in the salt mines of Endovier, after Dorian's arrival. At the beginning, Chaol does not trust her, and is persuaded she might attempt to escape Rifthold, and fears about the prince's life, when he is alone with the infamous assassin, however, Chaol does train Celaena for the royal tournament, and soon the two of them develop some kind of a bond—Westfall offers Sardothien an amethyst ring as a gift. During one of the banquets, which Sardothien attends incognito, Chaol tries to force her into returning back into her apartments, what does not succeed. The two of them share a dance. Westfall continues to support Adarlan's Assassin until the finals, encouraging her to fight off Cain and the demons.

Celaena and Chaol grow closer. On his birthday, Celaena arranges for a fancy private dinner for the two of them. She admits that she has not killed any of her targets; rather, she faked their deaths. Chaol exclaims that she is crazy and reveals his fear that the king will order Chaol to kill Celaena as punishment for being her friend. Celaena tells him that she plans to be out of the king's servitude before he finds out, living far away. Chaol worries that she will not return if she does this and realizes just how much he hates the idea of her moving far away and marrying someone else. He then tells her that he would go with her and that he would give up his duties to be with her. They kiss passionately; eventually they ride in the carriage back to the glass castle. Once they arrive in Celaena's chambers, they make love.

Things are going well until the rebels capture Chaol. Upon reading the note the rebels left for her, Celaena slips into "the killing calm" and hastily heads to the warehouse mentioned in the note. Meanwhile, Chaol overhears his captors discussing a "she" and, realizing that they are talking about Celaena, threatens to rip them apart if they harm her. When Celaena arrives, she kills several people without hesitation. After the fight pauses, Archer venomously accuses Chaol of knowing about the threat to Nehemia's life for more than a week and of being the person assigned to question her. Chaol admits to knowing about the anonymous threat but denies being the questioner.

When Celaena reaches the castle to find Nehemia and her two guards slaughtered in the princess's chambers, she flies into a rage and recriminates Chaol for her death. In their fight, she deeply scratches his cheek with her nails, leaving a permanent scar. Dorian intervenes before Celaena can kill him.

Chaol is heartbroken, but he has no choice but to carry Celaena to the dungeons. He displays a great deal of self-loathing and remarks that he deserves it if the wound on his cheek scars. After her release from the dungeons, Celaena remains angry with Chaol. She even embarrasses him in front of the king by implying that he doesn't know how to do his job. Chaol spots Celaena's will, signed two days prior to Nehemia's death, and discovers that she has willed every copper to her name to Chaol because she understands that returning to his father, should he lose his position, because he has no money would destroy him. Celaena tells him that she will not change the will.

Dorian, believing that Celaena is in serious trouble, entreats Chaol for help. Chaol readily agrees, and the two of them break into Celaena's chambers to find them empty. They find the tunnel and follow it. When the creature from the Wyrdgate grabs Fleetfoot, Chaol pursues it and rescues the dog, but the creature then turns on him. Celaena rushes to his rescue: She enters the portal, shifts into her Fae form, wards off the monster long enough for Chaol to retreat, and then creates a rift between them and the monster to keep it from returning before they can close the portal. As Celaena kills Archer, Chaol watches in horror, struggling to reconcile the woman he loves with this killer.

Celaena apologizes to Chaol for scarring him and tells him that she really did love him.

Fearing for her safety, Chaol agrees to return to Anielle if his father supports his plan to send Celaena to Wendlyn. Celaena does not seek Chaol out to say goodbye because there is so much she wants to ask, but she is afraid. Chaol locates her anyway. She tells him that she will always pick him; Chaol tells her that he loves her. She boards the boat and gazes at him as the boat sets sail.

Nesryn Faliq  
In Queen of Shadows they start showing interest in each other. Finally Aelin encourages them to pursue each other. In the British version of Empire of Storms there is a chapter from Chaol's point of view in which a romance between them is strongly hinted at.

Lithaen  
Before knowing Celaena, Chaol had an affair with Lithaen. It is unknown how long it went on for, and Chaol speaks of it with great seriousness. The affair ended when Chaol discovered Lithaen in bed with Roland Havilliard, Dorian's cousin, and Chaol punched Roland. Dorian makes mention of the affair as "appointment to Captain of the Guard. If anything, it had improved his standing among the guards and lesser nobles. Lithaen's betrayal led the profoundly wounded captain to develop a total mistrust of others.

Friendships  
Dorian Havilliard  
Chaol is Dorian Havilliard's good friend since early childhood, but Celaena's arrival has in some way severed that relationship. His love for Celaena is evident to Dorian.

Chaol and Dorian's relationship becomes more difficult as they both realize that they share somewhat romantic feelings for Celaena. However, after Celaena and Dorian sever their romantic ties, this makes way for Chaol and Celaena's relationship. Throughout their relationship, there are often bumps—most of those from Celaena—however they still remain close friends, although it is often implied that something has shifted in their relationship. His relationship with Dorian strains slightly when Dorian suspects his feelings for Celaena. Although both he and Celaena deny their feelings for some time, Chaol admits to not liking Celaena with anyone else, particularly when she danced with Prince Dorian during the Yulemas ball in.[3] This continues when Chaol and Celaena finally confess their feelings for one another, choosing to exclude Dorian, knowing that he'll likely figure it out anyway.

Chaol and Dorian's relationship remains strained, although Chaol claims that the reason behind everything he is doing is to help his prince. Eventually the two come to an understanding, but their friendship is never the same. There is a showdown with Dorian's father, the king, in which the king has not only arrested Aedion Ashryver for treason, killed Dorian's lover, Sorscha, and then commands the death of the captain resulting in Dorian exposing his magic to give Chaol time to escape the castle. Chaol's last words to Dorian are "I love you," before he flees.

Later, even when Dorian is possessed by a Valg prince, Chaol is fiercely protective of him. Aelin almost cuts of Dorian's head, to kill the demon inside him, even if it would kill Dorian. Chaol gets extremely angry at Aelin for that, and continues to protect Dorian despite the demon possessing him. Once Dorian's Valg collar is removed, Dorian returns to normal. When Chaol and Dorian are reunited Dorian informs Chaol that he has made him the king's hand.


	7. Ansel of Briarcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the Throne of Glass Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!

Biographical information  
Full name:  
Ansel of Briarcliff  
Titles:  
Princess (formerly)  
Queen of the Western Wastes  
Age:  
18 (The Assassin and the Desert)  
20 (Empire of Storms)  
Species:  
Human  
Known relatives  
Father:  
Lord of Briarcliff †  
Sibling(s):  
Unnamed sister †  
Family:  
House Briarcliff  
Affiliations  
Partner(s):  
Mikhail † (former lover)  
Allegiance:  
Silent Assassins (formerly)  
Lord Berick (formerly)  
Aelin Galathynius  
Status:  
Alive  
Physical description  
Gender:  
Female  
Hair colour:  
Wine-red  
Eye colour:  
Mahogany  
Ansel of Briarcliff is the Queen of the Western Wastes and a former Silent Assassin.

Biography  
Early Life  
Born and raised in the Flatlands along the coast of the Western Wastes in what was once the Witch Kingdom, Ansel's father was the Lord of Briarcliff. Granted freedoms as the lord's daughter, Ansel often played with her older sister and her friend, Maddy.

At the age of eight, the three girls had visited a ruined watchtower on the advice of a stable-boy who had heard that one could see into another world by peering through the archway on the Summer Solstice. Frightened by the ominous nature of the tower, Ansel hid behind a rock while her sister and Maddy crept closer, only to hear screams shortly afterwards. Fleeing back to Briarcliff, her sister tearfully explained that Maddy had been pulled into the tower by an old woman with iron teeth. Only her bones remained the following morning when the watchtower was searched.

When Ansel was twelve years old, a lord seized several territories around Briarcliff and demanded her father yield Briarcliff to him, to bow to him as the High King of the Flatlands. The Lord of Briarcliff refused to do so, saying that there was one tyrant already conquering everything east of the mountains—he didn't want one in the west, too. Two weeks later the lord stormed Briarcliff, seizing the villages and people. A terrified Ansel hid in a kitchen cupboard and witnessed the deaths of her older sister and father. 

After the lord had left Briarcliff, Ansel took her father's sword from his corpse and ran towards the foothills of the White Fang Mountains, collapsing at the campfire of an Ironteeth witch. The witch told Ansel that it was not her fate to die there. She fed her and mended her wounds before encouraging her to train with the Silent Assassins, saying that was where she would discover her fate. Once Ansel was healed, the witch gave her gold and sent her on her way. Ansel later used that gold to commission her armour. 

Ansel arrived at the Silent Assassins' fortress shortly after her thirteenth birthday. On her first oasis run in the Red Desert, she collapsed and lost consciousness within the second mile. Ilias, who was already returning from the oasis, found her and carried her the entire way back to the fortress. At age fifteen Ansel began dating her fellow acolyte, Mikhail, despite the eight-year age difference, in the hopes of gaining extra attention during training as the Mute Master would not teach her.

The Assassin's Blade  
The Assassin and the Desert  
Ansel is one of the Silent Assassins who Celaena Sardothien meets when Arobynn Hamel sends her to the Red Desert as punishment for destroying his deal with the Pirate Lord Rolfe. Celaena quickly becomes friends with Ansel and the girls travel to Xandria on a mission from the Mute Master. The two of them steal a pair of Asterion mares from Lord Berick and flee back to the fortress, leaping over the Desert Cleaver. However, Ansel turns out to be a double agent working for Berick, helping his men slaughter the Silent Assassins. Ansel poisons Celaena and leaves her in the Red Desert with a sealed empty recommendation letter from the Mute Master. Ansel intended to keep Celaena away from Berick's attack on the fortress and prevent her from being injured, but Celaena finds out and returns in time, eventually saving the Silent Assassins and defeating Ansel. Instead of killing Ansel, Celaena grants her mercy and allows her twenty minutes to leave before she fires an arrow from the fortress's watchtower at her neck. Ansel is still within the vicinity after twenty minutes, but Celaena fires her arrow after twenty-one.

After Ansel was defeated in her attempt to wipe out the Silent Assassins she returned to the Flatlands where she banded together with a group of lords and fought Lord Loch for the throne of the Western Wastes. Once she had killed Loch, she stayed to defend her throne and make it right for her people, but she heard that Celaena had been sent to Endovier. Ansel set out to rescue her friend. Ansel had reached the Ruhnn Mountains when she received word that Celaena was gone, taken to Rifthold by Dorian Havilliard and Chaol Westfall. Ansel couldn't go to Rifthold as it was too far, and she had been gone from her lands too long. She turned back and went home.

Empire of Storms  
Aelin and her court are nearing the coast of the Stone Marshes when Lysandra spots a figure standing on the white sandy beaches. They see a hundred grey sails stretching towards the western horizon. Standing on the beach before them is a party of twenty armed warriors, led by a grey-cloaked woman.

As they approach the court members, the cloaked woman removes her hood, and Aelin recognises her as the now twenty-year-old Ansel of Briarcliff, Queen of the Western Wastes.

During the events of Queen of Shadows, Aelin had used Ansel's name in the fighting pits of Rifthold in order to message her. Ansel understood and begun to move her army to the edge of the Anascaul Mountains. Then Ansel received a letter, telling her who Aelin was and that she would gut Ansel if she didn't assist in her cause. The letter told Ansel to go to the Gulf of Oro, meet Aelin there, and follow a specific set of instructions. 

Half of Ansel's army continued to the Anascaul Mountains to offer aid to Terrasen while the other half of the army veered down south, and hiked through the White Fang Mountains and into Melisande. Melisande assumed they arrived to offer aid and let the army of the Wastes right in the front gates only to be sacked and pillaged. With Melisande's troops spread so thin because of Morath, the Queen of Melisande had no choice but to yield. Ansel took her out of her dungeon to reveal that Terrasen's flag now flew alongside Ansel's wolf at her own house.

Taking Melisande's fleet for her own, Ansel arrived at the Gulf of Oro and presented the fleet to Aelin as her own. Ansel fought alongside Aelin and her court against Maeve's armada. Ansel could think of no greater gift than to repay her friend.

Personality  
Outwardly, Ansel is funny, talkative, and charming; possessing a sort of innocence about her. She is the type of woman that can easily make friends. She is a brave and arrogant woman who once laughed at death. Aelin had never met someone who grinned as much as Ansel or had such a lack of concern over other's personal space. However, Ansel reveals a darker side: cunning and extremely ruthless, she is ready to betray anyone for the sake of reclaiming her homeland and avenging her family, although she seems to regret having killed Mikhail. 

Physical Description  
Aelin claims that Ansel is one of the most stunning people she had ever beheld. She is slightly taller than Aelin and has medium-length, wine-red hair and mahogany eyes, highlighted by a splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks and a fiendish grin. Ansel has a full, laughing mouth and deceptively slim arms that hide rock-hard muscle.

She is often seen wearing ornate armour featuring engraved wolves, even in the heat of the Red Desert. The right shoulder is fashioned into a snarling wolf's head, and her helmet into a wolf hunched over the nose guard; similar to the wolf's head moulded into the pommel of her broadsword. On anyone else, the armour might have looked flamboyant and ridiculous, but on Ansel it made her look striking.

Relationships  
Mikhail  
Mikhail and Ansel had been engaged romantically since Ansel was fifteen, despite the eight-year age gap between them. Towards the later parts of The Assassin and the Desert, it is revealed that Ansel had entered a relationship with Mikhail only to receive private tutoring from him as the Mute Master would not teach her. The relationship also gave Ansel a way to get closer to the Mute Master. Mikhail is one of the first men she slays. It is later implied that she regrets killing him.

Aelin Galathynius  
Ansel and Aelin were good friends until Ansel betrayed her by poisoning her and leaving her in the Red Desert, to keep her away from Lord Berick's attack on the Silent Assassins and prevent her from being injured. Even after Aelin defeated her, she still let Ansel live, and the Queen of the Wastes later repaid her friend by helping her in the war against the Valg.

Ilias  
Ansel and Ilias at first didn't appear to like each other, but as time went on, they grew closer, and are now romantically involved.


	8. Manon Blackbeak

Manon Crochan-Blackbeak is a half Ironteeth, half Crochan witch, and one of the main protagonists of the series. She is the former heir of the Blackbeak Witch-Clan and the last Crochan Queen.

Biography  
Rough Beginnings  
116 years before meeting Aelin Galathynius, Manon's mother Lothian Blackbeak, and Tristan Crochan fell in love with one another, and Lothian became pregnant with Manon. During labor, Lothian revealed Manon's parentage to Mother Blackbeak, saying that she believed that Manon's mixed blood could be the key to breaking the curse on the Ironteeth. Manon was told that her mother died birthing her; in reality, Mother Blackbeak killed her own daughter after Manon was born. Tristan never ceased loving Lothian and his daughter, and he continued to diligently search for them. Mother Blackbeak tracked him down; she taunted him, informing him that she had killed his lover and that she would turn Manon into a monster before slaughtering him. Rhiannon, Manon's paternal half-sister, assumed the search in her father's stead.

As eyes flecked with gold have been considered a lucky trait among the Blackbeak Clan, Mother Blackbeak, after seeing the child had eyes of pure gold, took Manon away from her mother's still-cooling corpse and proclaimed her the heir to the Clan.

Manon's first kill was a young Crochan whose red cape she took as a trophy. She wore this cape and it made her stand out from the rest because no other would risk enraging the matron by wearing the cloak of their enemy.

She created The Thirteen, a group of the strongest young Ironteeth Witches to be her personal coven.

Heir of Fire  
Manon lives undercover as a Crochan witch in a village in Fenharrow in the hopes of flushing out the real Crochans. One night, three villagers enter her cottage uninvited. They rummage around her house, searching for valuables and calling for her to come out, though Manon knows they just wanted to steal from her and then kill her because the people of the village are afraid of her. When two of the men exit Manon's room, she slips out of the dresser in which she hid, sneaks up behind the lone man, and disembowels him. A second man walks in on Manon drinking the first man's blood and runs, but Manon quickly catches and kills him. When the third realizes that his friends are dead, he flees into the field by the cottage; Manon tracks him and murders him as well.[1]

Manon then rejoins the other Blackbeak's and goes to the Ferian Gap, where they are to select the wyvern they will use in battle. All three tribes are there, and Manon develops a rivalry with the Yellowlegs heir, Iskra. She shows interest in the best wyvern, Titus.

When the clans are to choose their mounts, Iskra shoves Manon into the training pit where the Wyverns are showing off their qualities. Manon is immediately attacked by the vicious bull, Titus. She senses that the bait wyvern being used for Titus to attack wants a shot at him, and, after slicing the smaller wyvern free and killing Titus with its help, Manon claims the bait beast as her mount. She names it Abraxos, after the Three-Headed Goddess' pet whose coils were wrapped around the earth. Iskra ends up getting Fender, whom she later uses to kill Petrah Blueblood's wyvern Keelie.[1]

Queen of Shadows

After winning the title of Wing Leader, Manon and the Thirteen are sent with half the Ironteeth witches to Morath to assist Duke Perrington. After four weeks in Morath, Manon and the Thirteen become suspicious of the strange goings-on and are grating against the duke's orders. On his order, Manon takes her Thirteen hunting for people living in areas nears Morath.

Duke Perrington orders Manon to choose a coven to be tested to determine if the witches are “compatible for breeding with the Valg.” The witches will be implanted with Valg stones. Manon does like this but knows her grandmother is expecting her to obey, any step out of line would earn them all a brutal and swift execution. When Asterin questions Manon's decision, she is demoted to Third.

Manon discovered a human servant named Elide Lochan cleaning her room. Manon can tell the girl is hiding something. Manon scratches Elide and tastes her blood as she’s leaving the room and can tell she has some amount of Ironteeth witch’s blood.

Manon and Sorrel visit the blacksmith at the war camp to examine the weapons he has been making for the witches. Manon explains that she needs the weapons to be lighter. Manon and Sorrel discuss the demotion of Asterin, and what the Blackbeak Matron is capable of. Sorrel tells Manon that more than anyone Asterin has never forgotten for a second what the Matron is capable of.

After Manon and Elide run into Lord Vernon, Manon asks Elide if her blood runs blue or red. Elide chooses blue, which places her under Manon’s protection.

Manon talks to Ghislaine about the Valg. Ghislaine explains how evil the Valg are and issues a warning about trying to ally with them. At breakfast the day after Manon talks to Ghislaine about the Valg, a coven of Yellowlegs under a witch named Ninya volunteer for implantation.

Sorrel attends the meeting with Duke Perrington and Lord Vernon to inform him about the Yellowlegs coven volunteers. Manon asks the duke why they are doing all of this and he replies, “Because we can. And because this world has too long dwelled in ignorance and archaic tradition. It is time to see what might be improved.” Manon is concerned by the duke’s use of the words “the world” as opposed to “this land” or “this continent.”

Manon questions Duke Perrington about why the witches aren’t allowed to see the Yellowlegs coven that was implanted with the Valg stone. The duke tells her she doesn’t need to concern herself with them, all she needs to know is that it was successful. While there, she witnesses Kaltain Rompier being ordered to use her shadow fire on a soldier to torture him. Manon questions him about what else is going in the mountain caves. Perrington reveals that her grandmother is making weapons for him.

After Manon's discussion with Duke Perrington at the war camp, she tells Sorrel and Asterin to ensure there is constant surveillance of the Blackbeak witches. Asterin wants to let the Yellowlegs and Bluebloods know about the danger, but Manon tells her they can only "tug so much at the leash." Manon orders Elide to find out what’s happening to the Yellowlegs witches in exchange for protection.

Elide reports to Manon, Asterin, and Sorrel what is happening to the Yellowlegs. Elide tells them that the witches have already given birth once and are pregnant again. The creatures they gave birth to are not witchlings, they are demons with fangs of black stone and skin like a black diamond. The witches are chained to tables and begging to be set free. The witches are horrified by what Elide has seen. Asterin attacks Manon for giving the duke the Yellowlegs witches. Manon demotes her to Fourth, making Vesta Third. Sorrel is unwillingly prepared to kill Asterin if Manon orders it. Asterin is furious that Manon won't stand up to the Matron.

The Thirteen take Kaltain, Duke Perrington, and his men to a tribe in the White Fang Mountains and Kaltain tortures them with her shadow fire. Duke Perrington then has the Thirteen slaughter the tribe.

The Thirteen are meeting when they’re interrupted by a man with a Valg inside him. He attacks them with darkness and mental pain. Manon kills him while the human trapped inside, Roland Havilliard, begs for death. Manon looks on in horror at the effect that the Valg powers have on those among the Thirteen without golden eyes.

The Thirteen meet the King of Adarlan, Dorian Havilliard, and the Blackbeak Matron in Oakwald Forest. Manon speaks with Dorian and he is able to remember his name, proving he is not completely gone. Manon learns about the witch mirror towers. Manon fights Aelin in retaliation for killing Baba Yellowlegs. Aelin feels a thread of compulsion to not kill Manon and Manon now owes Aelin a life debt. Both women are impressed with the other’s fighting prowess.

When the Thirteen return to Morath, Asterin asks for a private meeting Manon and tells her a secret from eighty years ago. She fell in love with a mortal man and got pregnant. She carried the baby full-term, which is rare for witches. But the baby was stillborn. Manon’s grandmother was furious and beat her, branded her with the words “unclean,” and cast her out of Blackbeak Keep. Asterin was heartbroken, but Sorrel and Vesta helped save her life and come back stronger than ever. Asterin begs Manon to disobey her grandmother and that Thirteen understand the risks of doing so. Manon is heartbroken at Asterin’s pain and furious at her grandmother’s lies. Manon feels a thread of compulsion pulling her to Rifthold. She and Asterin head there and leave a message for Aelin. They leave a coded message written in Valg blood informing Aelin that Dorian still has some human inside of him. On the way back to Morath, Manon and Asterin feel the return of magic. Morath is in chaos at magic’s return.

Manon, Sorrel, Asterin, Vesta, Fallon, and Faline rescue Elide. The Thirteen barely escape the explosion caused by Kaltain that destroys one-third of Morath, which includes the destruction of the evidence of the Thirteen’s actions. The Thirteen drop Elide off in the Oakwald Forest and send her on way before returning to Morath. The Thirteen decide to stay at Morath until the Matron arrives and then they will decide what to do.

Empire of Storms

Manon and the Thirteen tensely greet the Blackbeak Matron and her coven at Morath. When Manon, the Blackbeak Matron, and their respective Seconds go to meet with Lord Vernon and Duke Perrington they learn that Duke Perrington has revealed himself to be Erawan, the Valg king.

The Thirteen are sent on a mission to take control of Rifthold and bring Dorian Havilliard, now king, to Erawan if he survives. Manon convinces Erawan not to destroy Rifthold, but to instead sack the city enough to show their might and establish themselves as liberators, not conquerors. Erawan also tells Manon to destroy the glass wall Aelin Galathynius made surrounding the Glass Palace.

Before leaving for Rifthold, Manon tells the Thirteen not to let anyone kill Dorian. Manon asks Ghislaine to quickly tell her and Asterin a brief history of who Erawan is.

By the time the Thirteen arrive in Rifthold, Iskra Yellowlegs and her covens are already sacking the city. Zelta Yellowlegs, who is a member of Iskra's coven, is about to kill Dorian and Manon kills her. She quickly tells Dorian what is happening in Morath and that he needs to flee. Four more Yellowlegs arrive, but they are killed by Rowan Whitethorn who has come to rescue Dorian. He tries to suffocate Manon, but Dorian stops him and they escape.

Iskra is furious about the five Yellowlegs witches that have been killed because of Manon’s actions. Before returning to Morath, Manon tells Asterin and Sorrel that if things go wrong to escape with the Thirteen. Upon returning to Morath, Manon immediately stands trial for the deaths of the five Yellowlegs witches. Petrah Blueblood stands in support of Manon as payment for the life debt owed after saving her during the War Games. Manon’s grandmother announces that Manon will not lose her life as punishment, but that Asterin will.

Sorrel comes to get Manon for Asterin’s execution. She tells Manon that Asterin is going to her death “to keep your secrets.” It’s the closest she’s ever come to outright challenge or resentment.

At sunrise, the witch killing ceremony starts. Manon is enraged when she discovered that her grandmother allowed Iskra to beat and whip Asterin in the dungeons all night. The Blackbeak Matron claims Iskra delivered twelve blows, three for each dead Yellowlegs witch, but it is clear to everyone that is had been many more than that. Manon’s grandmother is going to allow more beatings from the other clans before the execution. But Manon calls for the Words of Request to save her from a slow and torturous death by killing Asterin herself. The Blueblood Matron grants the request in return for saving Petrah’s life. Asterin whispers to Manon to bury her body at the cabin where the hunter she loved lived. As she reluctantly steps up to behead her cousin, the Thirteen give her the gesture to honour a Witch Queen. Muttering ripples through the crowd and Manon knows that she can’t allow this death to happen. She screams at the Thirteen to run and whirls to kill her grandmother instead.

Manon and her grandmother begin fighting viciously. Manon knows she will probably lose and just needs to keep her grandmother fighting long enough for the Thirteen to escape. The Matron reveals Manon’s parentage and that Manon is the Last Crochan Queen and that the Matron purposely made sure Manon grew up as a “child of war, not peace.” She also claims to have killed Manon’s parents. Her grandmother rips open Manon’s stomach with her rusted, jagged iron nails. Manon hears Abraxos and jumps over the cliff edge onto him. Abraxos flies her away from Morath.

As they are escaping, six Yellowlegs witches are coming after them when Briar and Edda arrive to help. They split up, each drawing two Yellowlegs witches with them. Manon and Abraxos end up killing the two Yellowlegs pursing them by flying through a narrow rocky pass that they had practiced in but that the Yellowlegs didn’t. Manon and Abraxos flee to Oakwald Forest.

Floating in and out of consciousness and close to death, Manon is in Oakwald Forest with Abraxos anxiously watching over her. Manon is attacked by a shape-shifting creature that calls itself The Dark King’s (Erawan’s) Bloodhound. The creature says it has been sent to bring Manon to Erawan. Manon and Abraxos barely manage to escape and as she slips into unconsciousness again, Manon tells him to fly to the coast and find somewhere safe.

Some unknown amount of time later, Manon wakes up chained to a bed in a ship cabin. She sees Aelin who tells her that Abraxos had taken her here. Aelin and Rowan have healed her wounds and removed shards of iron from them. As she’s healing, Dorian enters her cabin and Manon asks about Elide and the Thirteen, but Dorian knows nothing. Manon continues to recover but struggles with feelings of depression at the loss of her Thirteen and with her exile from the Ironteeth. In an effort to try and pull her from the depression, Dorian flirts with her and tempts her, and then leaves, enraging her. 

Dorian convinces Aelin that Manon is not a threat and should be unchained. Aelin, Dorian, Rowan, and Fenrys go to unchain her when Manon smells Fenrys and says he is not who they think. Fenrys lunges for her and Rowan and Aelin block him. Aedion unlocks her chains. It’s revealed that it wasn’t Fenrys, but the Bloodhound. They discover that the creature used to be a shapeshifter until Erawan changed it. Just as Manon goes to kill the Bloodhound, it claims that Erawan has captured the Thirteen and reveals that Manon is the Last Crochan Queen and Manon freezes, Dorian kills the creature. 

Suddenly, Abraxos can be heard roaring and everyone runs to the deck. There are six ilken attacking the ship. Once they’re killed, the group trusts that since Manon didn’t attack or flee and helped kill the ilken, she doesn’t need to be locked up again.

As Manon heals the wounds on Abraxos, Dorian and Manon continue their flirtation. Manon tells him that he’s not becoming a monster “like the rest of us” and Dorian tells her that he has no interest in human women because they’re “too breakable.” Aelin asks for any details that Manon has about the ilken. Manon gets Aelin out of her feelings of being overwhelmed. Manon then tells the group about her parentage.

Manon and Aelin develop an irritable but understanding relationship with each other. They don’t particularly get along, and they aren’t scared to challenge one another. They respect each other as queens and fighters.

Manon sends Abraxos to find safety while she accompanies Aelin and her companions as they search for the Lock in the Stone Marshes. On the journey, Manon explains how the Eye of Elena is also The Eye of the Goddess for Ironteeth witches. She also tells the group about Rhiannon’s curse on the Ironteeth. Gavriel and Fenrys talk to Rowan about how Aelin and Manon’s lives are entwined. When the group discovered the Lock is a witch mirror, Manon explains what they are and how they can be used. She is there when Aelin kills the five hundred ilken that attack. Afterwards, Manon is emotional after being reunited with Elide.

Upon returning to the ships with the witch mirror, Manon is furious to discover that Ansel of Briarcliff, also known as the Queen of the Wastes, is waiting for them after being summoned to help fight in the war by Aelin. Manon informs Aelin that Ansel does not speak for the Wastes, she does, as the Wastes are also the Witch Kingdom.

Aelin asks Manon to go and find the Crochan witches and unite them under her leadership to fight against the Ironteeth witches. In return, she and Ansel will give the witches part of the Wastes back. Manon refuses.

Dorian realizes that the witch mirror is a memory mirror and that Manon and Aelin must go together to use it. Once inside the witch mirror, Manon and Aelin discover that it holds memories. They learn the truth about what happened last time Erawan came to power, and that Aelin will have to sacrifice herself to stop him. Manon offers comfort the only way she knows how by moving close to her in a show of solidarity.

Upon their return, Manon and Aelin are confronted by Queen Maeve who is on the beach and holding Elide hostage. Aelin secretly slips Manon the Wyrdkeys and signals her to escape to safety with Elide. Manon manages to convince Maeve that she is not allied with Aelin and she escapes with Elide to safety. The two watch as Aelin is brutally whipped by Cain and locked into the iron coffin.

After Maeve disappears with Aelin, Manon and Elide explain what happened to everyone else. Manon apologizes for not being able to save Aelin but reveals that Aelin had given her the Wyrdkeys to keep them away from Maeve.

Manon is finally reunited with Thirteen and Abraxos, who went to find them and bring them to her. Manon asks them if they heard the truth about her parentage and if they will still follow her. Asterin tells her that they will, and once again the Thirteen give her the gesture honouring a Witch Queen. Manon declares that they must become better than their foremothers. Manon, the Thirteen, and Dorian promise the group that they will find the third Wyrdkey and the Crochan witches to unite them to fight with Aelin.

Kingdom of Ash

For the past two months Manon, the Thirteen, and Dorian Havilliard have been hunting for the Crochan witches. They are currently in the White Fang Mountains. Manon is worried that Dorian might have to be the sacrifice to forge a new Lock.

The next day the group is preparing to move on when Manon is attacked by a mighty, white bear. Dorian freezes the creature with his magic and it shape-shifts into a Stygian spider. The spider is Cyrene, the spider who Manon encountered to get spider silk for Abraxos’ wings. She tells Manon that she tracked her scent using her belongings left at Morath. She says that there are Crochan witches nearby.

Cyrene leads the group to the Crochan witches who greet them with mistrust. Glennis Crochan introduces herself as Manon’s great-grandmother. When two Yellowlegs covens attack, Manon, the Thirteen, and Dorian help the Crochans kill them, which gains them some trust. Dorian realizes that Manon deliberately attracted the Yellowlegs to try and gain the Crochans’ trust. Manon and Dorian explain that they are there to ask the Crochans to fight against the Ironteeth witches and Erawan’s army.

Glennis tells her that only a Crochan Queen can summon them to war, and Manon has not been accepted. She says that they are on their way to Eyllwe to answer a call for aid by the southern hearths. The group and the Crochans are delayed for a week while they heal from the Yellowlegs attack. Manon and Asterin talk to Karsyn Crochan about the wyverns. Karsyn tells them that their wyverns are mates, shocking them.

Manon sees Dorian shapeshift into a raven and discovers that he is planning on going to Morath to retrieve the third Wyrdkey. They fight about it and Manon challenges him to prove he is ready by scouting the Ferian Gap for the Thirteen so they can ask Petrah Blueblood and the three hundred witches under her command to go to war for Terrasen. Manon and the Thirteen meet with the Ironteeth witches, and she reveals that the Blackbeak Matron plans to rule all the Ironteeth and disband the separate clans. Asterin works to sway them to their side by sharing her story about what happened to her stillborn witchling. Manon implores them to choose a different future than one of war. The leave for the Crochan camp.

Back at the Crochan camp, the Thirteen and Manon are not sure what to do as the Crochans aren’t convinced to join with her. Suddenly, the three Ironteeth Matrons show up on their wyverns, alone. The Blackbeak Matron tries to taunt Manon. Manon engages the Matrons in a fight. The Blueblood Matron quickly stands down, Manon kills the Yellowlegs Matron, and Manon’s grandmother flies away after the Blueblood Matron. Manon claims the Crown of Stars that had. Been worn by the Yellowlegs Matron as an insult to the Crochan witches. The Crochans claim Manon as their queen. Manon is now Queen of the Witches.

In a last attempt to keep Dorian from going to Morath for the last Wyrdkey, Manon proposes an alliance through marriage. Dorian, knowing marriage would only be a cage for Manon, turns it down. They make love and fall asleep in each other’s arms. In the morning, Dorian is gone.

A Crochan scout reports that Terrasen has sent out a call for aid. Manon, as the Queen of the Crochans, spreads the Flame of War to call all Crochan witches to aid Terrasen in the fight against Morath.

Orynth readies for battle as the Ironteeth aerial force approaches, 1,000 strong. Fortunately, Manon arrives at the same time with the Thirteen and 5,000 Crochan witches. The surprise buys them a day. The next day during the battle, Manon discovers that some Valg are trying to infiltrate Orynth through the secret water passages underneath the castle. She gathers her Thirteen to stop them only to be attacked by Iskra Yellowlegs. Iskra’s bull, Fender, attacks Abraxos. Petrah intervenes and battles Iskra. In an amazing act of aerial fighting, Petrah sends Iskra and Fendir plummeting to their death. Manon and Abraxos retreat to the castle. She is unable to stop the Thirteen as they sacrifice themselves by performing the Yielding in order to bring down the final witch tower before it can destroy the castle. Before she leaves, Asterin tells Manon to live.

After the Thirteen die, Manon is shattered and silent. After the fighting stops for the day, she and Abraxos walk to the place where the witch tower was standing. All those who are able follow behind. On the field, small white flowers have sprouted. All the people, witches, and Fae lay flowers, rocks, or personal effects in honor of the Thirteen. Glennis tells Manon that she and the Thirteen have broken the curse.

Personality  
Manon is often cruel and ruthless, yet cunning and resourceful. She can be cold, heartless, uncaring, and icy, but after she meets Elide Lochan she begins to question her beliefs, wondering if she has to be a monster. When she is forced to kill Rhiannon Crochan, Rhiannon tells her that she, and the other Ironteeth witches, were made wicked, not born that way. She begins to see hope and love in the world and begins to see that she was not born heartless and cruel but with a heart and emotions. She is slowly growing into a witch with emotions to challenge the others who think that they do not.

Manon also forms a relationship with Dorian Havilliard in Queen of Shadows and throughout Kingdom of Ash which strengthens her emotions and makes her see more love in the world.

She is loyal to the Thirteen and shares an affectionate relationship with Elide.

Physical Description

Manon is an extremely beautiful witch with alabaster skin, long, moon-white hair, and eyes the color of burnt gold. She has the distinct traits for the Ironteeth—a set of retractable iron fangs and nails. After meeting her, both Dorian and Aelin say she is the most beautiful woman they have ever seen.

Before magic disappeared from Erilea, Manon looked no older than sixteen; however, ten years since the magic vanished and the aging process started, she looks to be in her mid-twenties.

Skills and Abilities

Immortality: Through magic, Manon can maintain a youthful appearance and prevent physical aging.

Ironteeth physiology: As an Ironteeth witch Manon possesses sharp, retractable iron teeth and claws.

Magic: Manon has inherent magical power that could be released in the form of the Yielding.

Flight: Manon is capable of flight through riding her wyvern, Abraxos, or her broomstick.

Combat: Manon is proficient in combat using her Ironteeth weapons and traditional weaponry.

Relationships  
Abraxos  
Manon is the rider of Abraxos, a wyvern. They became allies when Manon was thrown into the pit and, seeing a warrior in him, she chose him as hers as he had chosen her as his. They become fond of each other and form a strong bond.  
Asterin Blackbeak  
Asterin is Manon's second cousin and closest friend, who has been protecting her for around a century. After angering Mother Blackbeak, Asterin is to be punished by death but Manon allows her to run instead by attacking her grandmother. It's revealed there is a bond/connection between Asterin and Manon.  
Dorian Havilliard  
Manon, not knowing why she cares, visits Dorian after asking Asterin about love, hinting at a future romance between the two. The two meet again in Empire of Storms and continue to tease each other, leading to a romance between the two. After a few weeks of teasing, romance, and kissing, Dorian walks into Manon's room and the two begin a physical relationship. During Kingdom of Ash the two have sex often but don't admit their true feelings towards each other. Yrene Towers suggests they marry so they can stop pretending. To this Manon only says: 'We'll see.' They went their separate ways at the end of the book, but with the promise of visits.  
Elide Lochan  
Manon develops some affection for Elide and ultimately rescues her, with help from Kaltain Rompier, from being implanted with a Valg child. Manon actually smiles at Elide before they set off to different places.


	9. Lorcan Salvaterre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRETY OF THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!  
> I WILL MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> All credits go to the Throne of Glass Fandom Page. I just thought it would be cool to publish this. Enjoy!!

Biographical information  
Full name: Lorcan Salvaterre  
Titles: Commander (formerly), Lord of Perranth  
Age: 500+  
Species: Demi-Fae  
Known relatives  
Father: Unnamed Fae  
Mother: Unnamed Human  
Spouse(s): Elide Lochan (wife/suspected mate)  
Other relatives: Cal Lochan † (father-in-law), Marion Lochan † (mother-in-law)  
Family: House Lochan  
Partner(s): Essar (former lover)  
Allegiance: Maeve (formerly), Aelin Galathynius  
Affiliation: The Cadre  
Status: Alive (life-bound to Elide Lochan)  
Physical description  
Gender: Male  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Black  
Height: Approx. 7'0  
Lord Lorcan Salvaterre is the most powerful demi-Fae in existence, and a former member of the cadre that served Queen Maeve of Doranelle. He is currently blood-sworn to Aelin Galathynius and is the Lord of Perranth.  
Biography  
Centuries prior to the events of the series, Lorcan offered Rowan Whitethorn the choice to join his band of warriors. This eventually led to Rowan swearing the oath to Maeve.  
In Queen of Shadows, it is revealed that two centuries ago Maeve ordered Lorcan and Rowan to obliterate a city of apparently corrupt and evil residents.  
Heir of Fire  
When Mistward is besieged by the Valg, Lorcan arrives with the rest of Rowan's cadre to help. When Aelin is attacked by the three Valg princes, Rowan is restrained by Lorcan and Gavriel to prevent him from rushing to help her. Lorcan tries to convince Rowan to let it go, as Aelin is surely dead. Rowan manages to break their hold and runs to Aelin while Lorcan swears behind him.  
After the Valg are defeated, Lorcan leaves at dawn the following day. Gavriel informs Rowan of his departure and says that Lorcan said to tell him goodbye, but Rowan sees through the lie.  
Later, when Rowan and Aelin travel to Doranelle, Maeve asks Aelin for the location of the third Wyrdkey. When Aelin refuses to answer her, Maeve orders Rowan to tell her, but he doesn't know as Aelin never shared the information with him. Maeve has Lorcan and Gavriel whip him to compel Aelin to tell her where the Wyrdkey is. Lorcan takes no pleasure from harming Rowan and keeps a blank expression as if he has done it before. He watches while Aelin displays her power to Maeve, and makes no move to stop her from approaching Rowan. He witnesses Rowan being released from his blood oath and swearing it to Aelin.  
Queen of Shadows  
Rowan reveals to Aelin that Lorcan is in Adarlan. He details how he tracked Lorcan to Rifthold, and reflects on how Lorcan is the strongest male in the Fae realm, equal only to him. He wishes he could kill Lorcan for not helping Aelin against the Valg Princes, and promises to kill him if he makes a move against her. They assume that he was sent by Maeve to look for the Wyrdkey.  
Aelin tricks Lorcan into entering a den of Valg commanders and a Wyrdhound. She saunters away while he fights and kills them. He catches up to her and slams her into a brick wall, pinning her against it. He is angry about the trick and threatens to kill her, but she holds a knife to his groin and warns him against it. He releases her and moves away, and taunts her about Rowan sleeping with her. They exchange insults until Rowan arrives and holds a knife to Lorcan's throat. Rowan tells him to talk, and Lorcan reveals that if he dies, Maeve will offer aid to the King of Adarlan. Rowan releases him and goes to Aelin. Lorcan explains that Maeve let them walk out of Doranelle, and taunts Rowan, calling him a fool for allying himself with Aelin. He threatens Aelin, saying that he'll be waiting when she trips up, and she tells him that one day she will claim the debt he owes for whipping Rowan. Lorcan leaves.  
Empire of Storms  
Lorcan travels with Elide Lochan after finding her while on his way to Morath. They grow closer as they travel, and Lorcan saves her life when her uncle Vernon Lochan tries to take her back to Morath.  
Lorcan later shields Elide when Aelin unleashes her power on an army of ilken. In the end, it is discovered that he called Maeve with his powers in an attempt to save Elide. However, Maeve strips him of the blood oath and titles, leaving him in dishonor. Afterward, Lorcan vows to go with Rowan to rescue Aelin, out of guilt, and desire to redeem himself in Rowan and Elide's eyes.  
Kingdom of Ash  
Lorcan looks for Aelin with Rowan, Gavriel, and Elide. Their group continues to search for her, and Rowan tortures one of Maeve's commanders for information. Elide remains angry with Lorcan for betraying Aelin.  
Eventually, Rowan feels Aelin through their mating bond and deduces she's in Doranelle. They lure Maeve away from Doranelle with rumors of a captured Valg Prince, and Elide goes into town to ask where Cairn might be. One of Lorcan's past lovers, Essar, scents him on her and figures out who she is and who she's traveling with. She tells Elide where Maeve's encampment is.  
As the group waits for the right time to sneak into the camp, Lorcan spots Aelin running through the tents, killing any soldiers who try to stop her. She sees him and runs for him; Rowan and Gavriel arrive to help her, and she pleads for someone to help Fenrys. Rowan orders Lorcan to take her back to camp (where Elide is waiting) while Rowan and Gavriel go back to the tent where Fenrys is injured. Gavriel heals Fenrys and Cairn, and Rowan skins Cairn alive. Fenrys is brought back to the camp, where Aelin offers him the blood oath to keep him alive. They then follow the little Folk into a nearby cave and eventually to the coast; after a few days, Aelin, now closer to her former self (although not quite) pulls Lorcan aside and tells him she can't trust him due to being Maeve's second-in-command and his connections. She offers him the blood oath and tells him that he does not have to accept, but if he does not then he will not be allowed to travel with them. He knows that if he refuses then he will be separated from Elide forever, which is enough to cause him to do it.  
Lorcan accompanies the rest of the group to Anielle, which is under attack by Erawan's forces. Elide and Lorcan have another fight; she tells him that she does not know why he is so shocked about what Maeve has turned out to be (a Valg Queen) and calls him a monster. Lorcan, extremely bothered by this statement, tells her that she is jealous; she tells him she doesn't care if he makes it off the battlefield alive or not.  
He joins the battle and is still on the battlefield when Morath's soldiers break the dam. Lorcan, now in despair over Elide, drops his shields and is stabbed through the stomach by a soldier; he falls unconscious and can no longer fight. Elide notices his absence and rides out onto the battlefield to rescue him. She finds him and drags him onto her horse; Lorcan tells her to leave him behind as he'll only weigh down the horse. When she refuses, he tells her that he loves her and tries to slip off of the horse; Elide digs into his arm and refuses to let him go. Aelin vaporizes the water, saving them along with the army and Anielle.  
Lorcan is taken to Westfall Keep to heal. When he wakes up, Elide is there and they make out and kiss. Once Lorcan is healed, he travels with Aelin's court to Orynth, and fights to defend Terrasen. He tries to help Aelin fight Maeve but is overwhelmed by her power along with Rowan and Fenrys and made to see unpleasant hallucinations of Elide, such as a hallucination of her leaving him and another of her on her deathbed, rendering him helpless in the fight. Aelin burns Rowan, Lorcan, and Fenrys to pull them out of their nightmares; Aelin, drawing power from Rowan, drives Maeve back as she and Lorcan alternate flashes of their powers at Maeve. Fenrys manages to impale Maeve from behind with Goldryn, and Aelin kills her with the gold ring.  
After the war ends, Lorcan stands vigil for Gavriel. Elide finds him and he congratulates her for her role in Erawan's death. She deflects his attempts to compliment her; he asks her to ask him to stay and marry her, which she does. She is greatly amused at the thought of what his name will be (Lord Lorcan Lochan). After Aelin's coronation, Lorcan travels to Perranth with Elide, and they get married soon afterward.  
Personality  
Lorcan is a vicious, ruthless, accomplished warrior who has no qualms about using any means necessary to execute his orders.   
Rowan Whitethorn describes him as wicked and cunning; and according to Aedion Ashryver, the tales surrounding Lorcan involve much glory and gore (although mostly gore).  
He seems content with the idea that he is happy to be alone and dislikes the idea of caring for anyone, or them caring for him in return. After a while he finds himself softening towards Elide and genuinely wanting to protect her. At one point in anger, she spits at him that she believes that he is lonely and friendless and miserable as a result. The words shock and hurt him more than he realizes or allows to show.  
At the end of Empire of Storms when it is revealed that Aelin is Rowan’s true mate and that Maeve is going to steal her away from him regardless Lorcan weeps for the first time in centuries, proving that despite his ongoing façade of coldness that he can understand and feel the true feelings of heartbreak and loss.  
Physical description   
Lorcan is described as having a huge, muscular build. He notes in Empire of Storms when he first meets the Ilken that they are about a foot taller than he, and later another person who encounters the beasts state that they are at least 8 foot tall - therefore one can assume Lorcan is way over 6 foot tall, possibly nearing 7 foot.  
He has onyx eyes and matching shoulder-length hair and cruel, granite-hewn facial features. It is mentioned by Elide that when he smiles it makes him appear younger and more handsome.  
Lorcan, like Rowan and Fenrys, bears a tattoo of Gavriel's name in the Old Language, following the Lion's death.  
Skills and Abilities  
Death magic:   
Lorcan possesses incredibly powerful magic, which he believes was gifted to him by the god of death himself, Hellas. Lorcan's magic rivals Rowan's in strength, though his is much darker in nature.  
Combat and weaponry:   
Lorcan is incredibly skilled in combat, having trained as a warrior for centuries.  
Relationships  
Elide Lochan  
Initially, upon meeting Elide Lochan, Lorcan feels mostly impatience and annoyance with her, which she brushes off quite easily. He dismisses her as young and naive—traits she tricks him into believing and notes how quickly and ignorantly he does so, happy to accept that he is a strong and dominant male that has saved her. He is, however, mildly perplexed at her ability to know that he was following her before they come face to face, something he notes that nobody had been able to for a long time.  
Early into their arrangement, Elide touches Lorcan on the leg whilst pretending to be his wife and he stiffens, recalling to himself that despite five hundred years worth of lovers that he had not liked or entertained any physical or living contact with them outside of the bedroom. He muses that some had tried to change him but none had succeeded.  
Lorcan and Elide were on the verge of embarking on a romantic relationship - after giving each other heated glances for some time they finally kissed. Unable to bear the thought of Lorcan in mortal danger, Elide offers him a place to hide at her home in Terrasen. However, the conversation remains unfinished as the events of the last chapters of Empire of Storms start to unfold.  
In Kingdom of Ash, Elide is still furious with Lorcan, and either ignores him or throws venomous verbal barbs his way. She even asks him how she came to love a monster such as him to his devastation and shock. Despite this, Lorcan's feelings for her remain and only grow. When he nearly dies in the battle for Anielle, Elide, frantic and utterly distressed, recklessly goes looking for him on the battlefield alone, demonstrating that she still loves him. When she finds him, he tells her that he loves her, and when they safely return, they discuss their relationship and give in to their feelings for each other. Towards the book's conclusion, Lorcan tells Elide that he wants to marry her and that he will bind his life to hers, losing his immortality. He does that so that she will never know a day alone. They eventually wed.


End file.
